Change
by JungTaeyong
Summary: Kehidupan Taeyong berubah drastis karena kedatangan Jaehyun. "Ssst.. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." -jjh —original story by Taenhoo on wattpad—
1. chapter 1

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Yongie-ah! Kemarilah, eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Dan anak yang dipanggil pun datang.

Namja imut, tampan, dan cantik. Ntahlah, apa yang di-ngidamkan eommanya semasa mengandung hingga bisa menghasilkan anak yang luwar binasa perfect. Hanya saja.. Manja. Namanya Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong menghampiri ibunya itu sambil memakan eskrim kornelo di tangan kanannya, tentu saja belepotan. Setelah duduk, eommanya berbicara lagi.

"Yongie sayang~ eomma dan appa akan tidak ada dirumah selama 2 bulan. Ini soal pekerjaan, eomma dan appa akan ke wilayah Asia Tenggara dan beberapa wilayah di Amerika." Taeyong yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melongo, 2 bulan itu tidak sebentar baginya, apalagi Taeyong sangat dekat dengan eommanya.

Orang tua Taeyong adalah pemilik dan pendiri dari restoran yang bernama 'West East Paradise' yang berawal terkenal dari Seoul hingga ke dunia. Orang tuanya mau mengurus cabang di negara yang sudah ditentukannya selama 2 bulan. Taeyong?

"Eomma!!! Bagaimana denganku! Rumah ini besar dan aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Ikut~" rengek Taeyong lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek. Padahal dirumahnya ada banyak maid dan bodyguard. Memang susah kalau punya anak manja, kekanakan dan polos.. Iya, Taeyong memang polos.

"Aigoo~ Yongie sayang, kau bisa ajak Tennie, Winwinnie dan lainnya untuk tinggal disini selama 2 bulan. Lagipula, noona kamu juga akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Taeyong memiliki saudari, namanya Lee Taedae. Kuliah di Australia, beberapa hari lagi akan pulang untuk liburan.

"Jinjja? Dae noona? Ah kalau begitu eomma dan appa pergi saja, tidak apa-apa.." Sahut Taeyong sambil nyengir, dirinya memang sangat dekat dengan saudarinya, manja? Tentu.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala anak lelakinya itu dengan lembut. "Jaga rumah ya Yongie sayang.. Jangan nakal. Besok pagi, eomma dan appa sudah berangkat."

Taeyong membelalakan matanya dengan lebar.

"EOMMA!!!! KENAPA CEPAT SEKALI BERANGKATNYA!!!!" Taeyong berteriak kesal, lalu dirinya cepat-cepat memeluk eommanya dengan erat, mengabaikan es krimnya yang tergeletak dan mencair di lantai. Tidak ingin eommanya pergi secepat itu.

くコ:彡 くコ:彡 くコ:彡

Saat ini Taeyong sedang memeluk ibunya dengan manja, benar-benar lengket. Apalagi posisinya seperti hewan Koala saja, benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggal. Ayahnya yang melihat pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Tenang saja Yongie, hanya 2 bulan. Kami akan membelikanmu banyak oleh-oleh yang kau suka." bujuk ayahnya agar Taeyong mau melepas pelukan eratnya, karena ibunya susah bergerak gara-gara Taeyong.

"Tidak mau!! Kalau begini, mendingan aku ikut saja!!" Taeyong semakin heboh.

"Yongie ah! Maaf kalau berangkatnya cepat sekali, tapi kalau begini terus kau akan telat ke sekolah. Eomma dan appa juga bisa telat, tolong lepaskan." pinta ibunya. Akhirnya, Taeyong pun melepas pelukan erat itu meskipun dengan berat hati. Taeyong pun merelakan ditinggal selama dua bulan, berharap dua bulan itu cepat berlalu.

Ten dan Winwin sama-sama bingung dengan tingkah laku Taeyong sejak dari tadi pagi, Taeyong dimata mereka saat ini tampak lesu, sedih, tidak semangat. Sangat berbalik dari biasanya yang ceria dan membawa energi positif bagi orang sekitarnya.

"Yongie.. Kau kenapa? Habis baper karena drama?" tanya Ten yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Taeyong.

"Yongie, jika ada suatu masalah, ceritakan pada kami." setelah Winwin yang berbicara, Taeyong baru mau menatap kedua temannya itu.

"I-itu, eomma dan appaku meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah selama dua bulan kedepan. Lagi-lagi karena pekerjaan." ucap Taeyong yang hanya dijawab Ten dan Winwin dengan 'oh' saja. Mereka sudah tahu, jika sudah begini berarti menginap di rumah Taeyong.

"Kalau begitu, secepatnya kami akan mulai menginap." ucap Winwin.

"Besok saja! Jangan lama-lama!!" pinta Taeyong. Ten dan Winwin hanya menghela napas, memang susah kalau sudah berurusan dengan Taeyong yang manja dan cerewet.

Saat istirahat siang datang, Taeyong, Ten, dan Winwin bergegas ke kantin sebelum daging yang ada di menu hari ini habis. Setelah mendapat makanannya dan duduk, mereka pun menyantap dengan lahap.

Saat mereka asik menyantap, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yang menumpahkan minumannya dan mengenai sekitar lengan kanan Taeyong.

"Ah! Jeongmal mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tadi tersandung kaki meja ini." Ucap orang itu meminta maaf.

Taeyong dengan rongga mulut yang penuh daging hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Lengannya memang sedikit basah, tapi itu hanya masalah sepele.

"Hidak hapa-hapa, hau haek-haek hazah." Kata Taeyong. Orang itu hanya bisa mendelik, bingung. Akhirnya Ten memberi tahu bahwa Taeyong baik-baik saja. Orang itu paham dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, lalu pergi.

"Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar ceroboh! Untung saja anak itu tidak menyuruhmu untuk ganti rugi seragamnya." Ucap seorang namja pada temannya itu yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman.

"Apa maksudmu Yuta, aku memang tidak sengaja. Untung saja anak itu nampak bodoh."

"Dasar gila kau Jaehyun! Memangnya kau tidak tahu, kau menumpahkan minuman ke siapa?" Tanya Yuta pada temannya itu yang bernama Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terkikik dan mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak ingin tahu, tapi sepertinya dia asik untuk kukerjai."

Yuta hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan dengannya, setahuku dia itu anak polos, manja, cerewet. Dia juga kakak kelas kita."

Jaehyun berhenti memotong daging dengan sumpitnya, dia tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan dimple-nya yang manis, tapi senyuman itu adalah senyuman jahil dan menyeramkan. "Hmm.. Sasaran empuk." ucap Jaehyun yang masih dengan senyuman jahilnya.

 _'Mati aku..'_ batin Yuta, seharusnya dia tidak berbicara soal kepribadian Taeyong. Sekarang anak yang bernama Taeyong itu dalam bahaya.

くコ:彡 くコ:彡 くコ:彡

"Besok! Pokoknya besok kalian harus sudah menginap di rumahku" rengek Taeyong kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hah.. Yasudahlah, tapi kami pulang duluan dan kau pulang sendirian kali ini. Kita harus packing baju kita." Winwin pun mengalah. Taeyong tersenyum senang. "Tidak masalah aku pulang sendirian, asalkan kalian bisa menginap lebih cepat."

Setelah Taeyong berkata seperti itu, Winwin dan Ten pun segera ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Taeyong yang ditinggal sendirian saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Tapi sedari tadi, ada yang mengamati tingkah laku Taeyong.

"Na na na na na~~ Aku tidak sabar untuk mengadakan Barbeque party seperti tahun kemarin." senandung kecil Taeyong, dengan riang dan semangatnya ia berlari kecil sambil melompat-lompat menuju halte bus terdekat dari sekolah. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat tingkah lakunya, apalagi untuk para siswi yang gemas ingin mencubit pipi Taeyong saat itu juga.

Tapi langkah Taeyong terhenti saat ada seorang namja yang menghalangi jalannya. Taeyong menatap namja itu dengan tatapan polos dan bingung.

Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tatapan Taeyong yang seperti itu. 'Benar-benar sasaran empuk.' batin namja itu.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Jaehyun." tangannya ia sodorkan untuk bersalaman, Taeyong yang melihat itu pun menyalami tangan Jaehyun. "Taeyong."

"Ada perlu apa?" Taeyong terpaksa sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Jaehyun karena Jaehyun lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Oh! Itu, aku hanya ingin menemanimu pulang sebagai permintaan maaf karena tadi menumpahkan minuman dilenganmu."

Taeyong berpikir sejenak. Lalu, "Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya masalah sepele. Kalau begitu, antar aku sampai rumah." Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Saat bus sudah tiba di halte, mereka berdua berlarian ke halte sebelum tertinggal. Salahkan Jaehyun yang mencegat Taeyong tadi. "Oh iya, kau kelas apa?" tanya Taeyong saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi bus.

"10-A" jawaban singkat Jaehyun yang disertai dengan senyuman ber-dimple khasnya. Taeyong yang melihat senyuman Jaehyun layaknya malaikat itu pun hanya bisa tersipu.

"Ah-haha kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung, karena aku kakak kelasmu." saat ini Taeyong berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya itu.

"Tentu saja hyung, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu karena kau memang terkenal di sekolah." lagi-lagi dengan senyumannya itu, Jaehyun sengaja membuat Taeyong jatuh pada pesonanya agar dirinya bisa melaksanakan rencananya dengan mulus. Dan benar saja, Taeyong sudah masuk dalam perangkap Jaehyun.

Selama perjalanan, Taeyong dan Jaehyun berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Tapi kebanyakan yang Jaehyun katakan tentang dirinya itu bohong. Sesampainya di halte tujuan, mereka pun turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Saat ini mereka akan memasuki kawasan perumahan elit, dan hari semakin gelap. Selama perjalanan, Taeyong terlalu asik berbicara dan dirinya tidak waspada. Langit semakin gelap, jalanan sepi, hanya berdua saja dengan Jaehyun.

 _'Kurasa sekarang saatnya.'_

Dengan cepat, Jaehyun menggenggam dan menarik Taeyong ke sudut gang kecil yang sepi dan remang. Dengan cepat juga Jaehyun mengekang Taeyong dengan kedua lengannya, sekarang Jaehyun sedang melakukan kabedon kepada Taeyong. Taeyong panik dengan perlakuan Jaehyun.

"Jae-jaehyun! Apa yang kau-"

"Shh shh... Tenanglah Taeyong hyung, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Jaehyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Taeyong, menyuruh diam. Jaehyun juga menyeringai nakal.

Taeyong semakin ketakutan dengan gelagat Jaehyun, sekarang Jaehyun mengelus pipi kiri Taeyong lembut, mulai menyentuh leher Taeyong dan sedikit menyingkirkan kerah baju Taeyong untuk memperlihatkan leher mulus Taeyong. Dan mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca karena takut, tangannya berkeringat dingin, punggungnya terasa panas, bibirnya bergetar.

Akhirnya leher Taeyong terlihat lebih jelas. Seperti singa kelaparan, dengan cepat Jaehyun mengecup, menghisap, dan menjilat leher mulus itu.

Percuma Taeyong menahan air matanya sedari tadi jika kini air mata itu mengalir dengan deras. Taeyong berusaha untuk lepas dari kekangan Jaehyun, memukul dada Jaehyun, menginjak kakinya, meronta, dan pembelaan lainnya. Tapi semua itu percuma karena Jaehyun memiliki tenaga yang besar. Taeyong semakin takut dan tangisannya semakin kencang kala Jaehyun menggigit lehernya dan mengelus pinggang Taeyong yang menurun ke pantat.

Taeyong tidak menyangka dirinya akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡


	2. 2

くコ:彡 くコ:彡 くコ:彡

"Winwin-ssi, Ten-ssi! Kalian sudah datang? Aku punya kabar buruk, Taeyong-ssi membutuhkan kalian." Seulgi, kepala maid di rumah Taeyong yang akrab dengan Taeyong dan kedua sahabat Taeyong. Menyapa Winwin dan Ten yang baru tiba di rumah Taeyong.

"Ada apa Seulgi-ssi?" Ten nampak sangat khawatir.

"Kalian langsung saja ke kamarnya, biar aku yang mengurus bawaan kalian." Ten dan Winwin pun segera ke kamar Taeyong dilantai dua. Sesampainya, mereka berdua masuk dengan raut khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu yang menimpa Taeyong. Dan benar saja, Taeyong sekarang menangis sesenggukan di kasur, memeluk kakinya, tatapannya menyiratkan ketakutan. Didekatnya ada dua maid dan satu orang namja kepercayaan ayahnya.

"WINWINNIE!! TENNIE!! HUWAAAAAA!!" tangis Taeyong semakin pecah ketika dua sahabatnya itu datang dan memeluk Taeyong. Seluruh tubuh Taeyong bergetar hebat, suhu tubuhnya tinggi, suaranya serak karena banyak menangis.

"Yongie... Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Tolong ceritakan." entah sejak kapan Winwin juga menangis, tidak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Taeyong hanya menangis, tidak bisa menceritakan pada Winwin dan Ten.

"Ch-chanyeol-ssi, tolong ceritakan." Ten bertanya pada Chanyeol, tangan kanan ayah Taeyong. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya.

Seusai Chanyeol bercerita, Winwin dan Ten shock berat dan sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialami Taeyong. Winwin memeriksa leher Taeyong yang digigit, disana terdapat plaster yang menutupi luka gigitan. Tangisan Winwin semakin kencang sembari memeluk Taeyong.

"Ma-maafkan kami hiks-Yongie!! Seharusnya ta-tadi kita pulang hiks-bersama.." Taeyong menggeleng dengan cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Winwin.

"Se-semua ini salahnya Jaehyun keparat!" Taeyong benar-benar meluapkan segala emosinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taeyong berkata kasar. Hal itu membuat Ten dan Winwin kaget, jika sudah begini, Taeyong benar-benar tidak akan mengampuni si Jaehyun itu.

"JAEHYUN PABO!!!! DASAR NAMJA KELEBIHAN HORMON!!! BERHENTILAH BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU PADA SIAPAPUN!!" Yuta sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, kelakuan sahabatnya itu sudah benar-benar diluar batas. Mereka sedang istirahat siang. Untung saja mereka bersantai di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengar obrolan mereka, terutama teriakan Yuta barusan.

"Kenapa? Selama ini entah namja atau yeoja yang kujahili seperti itu malah suka, ya aku tahu untuk anak itu berbeda. Tapi kan aku hanya bercanda." Jaehyun senyum tanpa dosa, kurang micin ni anak.

"Kau bilang hal seperti itu bercanda? Hanya menjahili? Oh yang benar saja.." Yuta mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dia juga merasa bersalah karena keceplosan bilang Taeyong itu anak polos, manja, dan sebagainya. Itu yang membuat Jaehyun tertarik untuk menjahili Taeyong.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya anak itu lolos dari kungkunganmu? Setahuku, tenagamu itu kuat. Tidak mungkin si Taeyong itu hanya memukul atau menamparmu-kan?" Yuta berusaha untuk tenang kali ini dengan bertanya suatu hal.

"Di-dia.." Jaehyun lesu seketika, senyumannya luntur. "Dia menendang juniorku dengan keras. Bahkan masih terasa sedikit nyeri sampai sekarang."

"Pfft... BWAHAHAHAHA!!! RASAKAN ITU JUNG JAEHYUN BYUNTAE!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! PANTAS SAJA GELAGATMU DARI TADI PAGI AGAK ANEH. HAHAHAHA TELURMU PECAH TIDAK? HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yuta tertawa dengan keras, berguling-guling diatas rumput. Memegang perutnya bahkan sampai menitihkan air mata.

Jaehyun menatap Yuta horor dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kejadian yang memalukan, sangat memalukan. "Sialan kau Yuta!" kesal Jaehyun.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Sudah 3 hari ini Taeyong tidak masuk sekolah, banyak teman-temannya yang bingung karena tidak mendengar kabarnya. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian penggemar Taeyong, mereka membicarakan itu sejak hari kedua tidak masuknya Taeyong. Banyak yang bertanya ke Ten dan Winwin yang selalu dijawab, "Taeyong hanya pergi untuk beberapa waktu, ada urusan keluarga."

Hal itu dipahami oleh mereka yang bertanya karena Taeyong memang kaya dan pasti juga sering untuk keluar negeri. Tapi pada faktanya, Taeyong masih trauma dan takut bila nanti bertemu Jaehyun di sekolah.Orang tua Taeyong tidak diberi tahu soal kejadian itu, takut mereka akan bertindak jauh karena mereka sangat sayang kepada Taeyong. Selama 3 hari ini, Taeyong melakukan semacam penyembuhan, mendatangkan psikiater untuk menghilangkan traumanya, rutin senam untuk merilekskan pikiran, bahkan dirinya mulai memainkan pianonya yang sudah lama tidak ia mainkan yang berada didekat ruang keluarga, semuanya sekarang diatur oleh Chanyeol. Taeyong hanya berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya dan kembali normal. Ten dan Winwin yang setia menemani aktifitas Taeyong sesuai sekolah mereka, selalu berusaha membuat Taeyong tersenyum dan tertawa dan itu selalu berhasil.

"Tennie." Ten menoleh kesamping kanannya dimana Winwin berada. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk ditangga dekat kamar Taeyong, menunggu Taeyong selesai berbincang dengan psikiaternya.

"Aku rasa, Taeyong perlu belajar bela diri." Ten menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala, sangat setuju.

"Aku bisa mengajarkannya karate, kurasa itu cukup berguna." Winwin sudah menjadi sabuk hitam sejak kecil. Berasal dari China, gurunya dulu juga bukan guru biasa. Ten mengangguk lagi.

"Ehm, tapi menurutku, kau tidak perlu mengajarinya yang susah." Winwin bertanya kenapa.

"Apa kau masih ingat ceritanya Chanyeol-ssi yang saat Taeyong melarikan diri dari kungkungan si J?" Winwin menganguk pelan. "Bukankah Taeyong menendang anunya-ekhem itunya si J? Jadi kurasa dia memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi untuk melarikan diri."

Winwin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sebenarnya Winwin tak kalah polos dari Taeyong, bahkan Winwin lebih polos dari Taeyong. Ten menghela nafas, "Lupakan." katanya.

Tidak lama kemdian pintu kamar Taeyong terbuka, Winwin dan Ten berdiri untuk menemui Taeyong dan psikiaternya. "Uhm Winwinie.." Winwin menoleh kearah Ten. "Ajari Taeyong semampu yang kau bisa." Winwin mengangguk siap.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, akhirnya Taeyong masuk sekolah. Tidak ada yang curiga dengan kehilangan Taeyong selama seminggu itu karena apa, karena Taeyong dimata mereka tetap kekanakan, polos, cerewet, dan menggemaskan. Ten dan Winwin juga senang karena Taeyong mereka telah kembali.

"Hei kau tahu, Taeyong sudah masuk sekolah lagi! Kau mau melihatnya di kantin?"

"Ah.. Dia sangat menggemaskan, ingin sekali aku untuk mencubit pipinya."

Jaehyun menghela nafas mendengar itu semua dari siswa-siswi sepanjang jalannya di koridor, baguslah jika si Taeyong sudah kembali. Bukannya ada sesuatu seperti takutnya Jaehyun jika Taeyong mengalami trauma karena perbuatannya. Tapi lelaki itu senang Taeyong kembali untuk, menjahilinya lagi.

Tapi, kenyataan tidak seindah ekspetasi. Niat Jaehyun nanti sepulang sekolah, dirinya akan mengikuti Taeyong dan mengukungnya seperti minggu lalu. Tapi niat itu terhalang karena pembelajaran tambahan untuk Matematika karena nilai ulangan hariannya yang lalu sangat jelek.

'37.. Aku sangatlah jenius!' Jaehyun menghela nafas dengan berat, dilihatnya kertas ulangan itu dengan tatapan benci. Bel pulang sekolah berdering, Jaehyun berniat untuk kabur tapi tak sempat.

"Absen tujuh! Sepuluh! Empat belas! Dua tiga! Dan tiga puluh! Tetap dikelas untuk mengikuti pembelajaran tambahan!" Guru Oh berkata dengan tegas.

"Yang kabur, harus mencium ketiak pak satpam sekolah selama lima menit!" Jaehyun yang semula mengendap-endap itu pun membeku. Dengan langkah yang berat, ia pun kembali ke mejanya.

'Sialan.. Hari ini aku tidak akan dapat asupan dari anak itu, menyebalkan!' Jaehyun kesal sendiri, salahkan saja dirinya yang bodoh dan malas.

Sementara itu dilain waktu di rumah Taeyong. Ten, Winwin, dan Taeyong malah asik berbincang-bincang dari pada mengerjakan peer mereka, dan berakhir dengan 'Truth or Dare'.

Botol kosong diputar ditengah-tengah mereka yang terduduk dilantai, dan arah botol berhenti tepat pada Ten.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Winwin. Ten nampak berpikir sejenak lalu memilih Dare.

"Siram kucing punyanya tetangga sebelah pakai air dingin seember." Ten membelalakan matanya lebar, senang sekali Taeyong menyiksanya dengan memberi tantangan seperti itu. "Tidak! Bagaimana nanti jika satpam tetangga itu tahu!" tolak Ten tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, siram anjing yang ada di komplek sebelah pakai air panas. Anjing liar kok, jadi kamu gak bakal dimarahin sama yang punya kalau ketahuan." tawar Winwin. Ten semakin memelas pada kedua sahabatnya itu, meminta tantangan yang lebih berfaedah dan aman.

"Yayaya baiklah, belikan kami cemilan dan es krim. Pakai uangmu dan harus sudah kembali dalam tujuh menit." Taeyong memudahkan Ten dan dengan sigap pun, Ten berangkat ke minimarket sebelum mereka berubah pikiran dan memberinya tantangan yang gila.

Sesudah membeli di minimarket terdekat, Ten dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke rumah Taeyong sebelum tujuh menitnya habis meskipun dari tadi sudah lewat lima belas menit. Lagipula ini sudah malam dan jalan kerumah Taeyong itu sangat sepi selain satu dua kendaraan mewah melintas, karena perumahan elit ini yang sepi dan warga yang menempati rumah sangat sibuk dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan sesama tetangganya.

Ten terus berlari tapi feelingnya mengatakan untuk berhenti dan memeriksa sesuatu, sepertinya saat ini ia tengah diikuti seseorang. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu, jalanan sepi dan rumah-rumah besar yang tak kalah sepi itu pun membuat Ten ciut. 'Seharusnya aku tadi pinjam salah satu motor Taeyong.' pikirnya. Sesampainya Ten dirumah Taeyong, Ten langsung masuk setelah pagar rumah itu dibukakan oleh bodyguard yang berjaga.

Tapi, ada seseorang yang bersembunyi didekat rumah Taeyong. 'Jadi itu rumahnya si Taeyong..'

Ya, orang itu adalah Jaehyun, Jaehyun memang penasaran dimana rumah Taeyong karena kemarin dia sudah mengukung Taeyong diluar komplek perumahan. Sepulang sekolah dia langsung kedaerah tersebut, tidak peduli meskipun langit sudah gelap. Sempat putus asa karena tidak menemukan, tapi Jaehyun kembali bersemangat ketika dirinya melihat Ten yang berkunjung di minimarket depan komplek, beruntung dirinya sedang ingin membeli minum. Itulah mengapa ia mengikuti Ten.

Jaehyun menyeringai licik, otak mesum jahatnya sudah memikirkan suatu ide. Setelah ide itu terlintas, dirinya pun membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, pulang.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Hari kedua Taeyong masuk sekolah setelah menghilang selama seminggu, harinya tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Bertingkah menggemaskan(memang menggemaskan), terkadang bertingkah manly, selalu dijadikan bahan perbincangan para yeoja, kepolosannya yang malah terlihat bodoh, dan kebiasaannya yang suka mengkerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya jika sedang kesal. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya tak pernah berhenti untuk waspada, dirinya masih takut jika bertemu dengan Jaehyun secara sengaja maupun tidak.

Bel pulang sudah berdentang. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar untuk pulang, Ten hari ini ada ekskul dan akan pulang telat, jadilah Taeyong dan Winwin pulang berdua. Sejak insiden itu terjadi, sekarang Taeyong selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh pak Kim selaku supirnya, Chanyeol melakukan ini untuk mencegah terjadinya Taeyong yang akan diikuti oleh Jaehyun.

Malamnya, Taeyong mendapat pesan dari Ten bahwa ia izin untuk tidak menginap dirumah Taeyong hari ini, karena Ten akan menjaga adiknya yang sakit. Ten memiliki adik perempuan yang masih balita, adiknya tidak bisa berhenti rewel jika tidak ditemani oleh Ten. Bahkan, adiknya itu masih rewel meski sudah ditemani oleh ibunya, ikatan kakak dan adik memang luar biasa.

"Uuh.. Malam ini kita hanya makan malam berdua saja." Taeyong mengelus pipi Winwin, berusaha menghibur Winwin.

"Kita bisa mengajak Seulgi-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi serta yang lainnya agar tidak sepi." ucap Taeyong dengan tersenyum, dan Winwin mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian mereka pun menuju ke ruang makan dan memanggil beberapa maid dan Chanyeol untuk makan bersama mereka. Tentu saja Chanyeol dan beberapa maid itu duduk di kursi makan, benar-benar berasa seperti keluarga.

Seusai mengerjakan peer, Taeyong langsung berbaring dikasurnya untuk tidur. Dirinya sudah lama memejamkan matanya, namun, ia tak kunjung tidur juga. Entahlah kenapa Taeyong mengalami insomnia malam ini, ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat jam. 'Hampir jam sebelas.' Taeyong menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali keatas nakas. Taeyong memejamkan matanya kembali dan menghitung 100 kelinci.

'Satu kelinci, dua kelinci, tiga kelinci, empat kelinci, lima kelinci, . . . , ti-gah puluhh empah kelincih, ti-gah pulu-puluh limah-' Taeyong pun akhirnya terlelap.

Taeyong menggeliat tak nyaman kala dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Diposisi apapun, ia tetap merasakan sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk kembali bangun meskipun ia baru saja terlelap. Badannya terasa gerah meskipun pendingin ruangan itu sudah menunjukkan suhu yang lumayan rendah, gerakannya seperti ada yang menahan, tubuhnya seperti ditindih dan parahnya sekarang, telinganya terasa digigit. Tidak tahan, Taeyong pun membuka matanya perlahan.

Gelap. Tentu saja kamarnya gelap karena ia tidak menyalakan lampu tidur tapi, ia mulai menangkap salah satu sosok yang kini diatasnya. Sosoknya semakin jelas dimatanya hingga..

"JAE-JAAEEE-mmph!!!"

"Ssst.. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." bohong Jaehyun sembari membekap mulut Taeyong dengan tangan kanannya.

Taeyong meronta, bola matanya mulai memanas dan dengan perlahan ia pun menitihkan air mata. 'Hiks.. Hiks.. Siapapun! Tolong aku! Si keparat ini kembali.' Taeyong memohon untuk siapapun saja yang bisa menolongnya.

Jaehyun menyeringai senang, ditatapnya mata Taeyong yang tidak terlalu terlihat jelas karena gelapnya kamar. "Kau tahu.. Rasanya aku tidak tahan ingin menjahilimu tiap detik, namja yang manis dan polos sepertimu itu benar-benar menggoda imanku." ucapan Jaehyun semakin membuat Taeyong takut.

Tangan kiri Jaehyun mulai terulur ingin membelai rambut Taeyong, tapi hal itu tertahan karena..

BRAAKKK!!!!

"SIALAN KAU JAEHYUN!!!!!" dengan cepat, Winwin menaiki kasur Taeyong dan menendang Jaehyun dengan keras. Jaehyun terpental dan meringis.

"Yongie!! Neo gwenchana???!!!" panik Winwin seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu yang menangis ketakutan. Saat Winwin memandang kesekitar.

Jaehyun sudah kabur.

'Kurang ajar!' emosi Winwin sangat mengebu-ngebu.

"Winwin!! Taeyong!! Apa yang terjadi??!!" Chanyeol yang mengenakan kaos putih beserta celana training itu pun datang setelah mendengar beberapa keributan.

Winwin masih mengabaikan keberadaan dan pertanyaan Chanyeol, dirinya masih memeluk erat sahabatnya dan memandang pintu balkon kamar Taeyong yang terbuka lebar itu. Bahkan Winwin yang terkenal polos dan lembut itu bisa menjadi sosok yang kuat dan menyeramkan seketika.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡


	3. 3

くコ:彡 くコ:彡 くコ:彡

"Apa?! Taeyong sakit?"

"Wah.. Pangeran kita sakit."

"Kudengar dia sakit karena kelelahan."

"Seminggu mengurus urusan keluarga bisa membuat sakit ya, hahaha."

"Aaaaaa.. Semoga jodohku lekas sembuh!"

Telinga Jaehyun memanas karena mendengar topik itu sedari tadi pagi. Taeyong hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit, kata mereka. 'Omong kosong, mungkin dia hanya takut bila bertemu denganku.' batin Jaehyun yang tidak percaya akan alasan yang orang-orang bicarakan mengenai Taeyong.

Yuta, sahabat Jaehyun yang saat ini tengah menyantap makanannya hanya bisa menatap Jaehyun intens.

"Itu pasti karena ulahmu Jae." Jaehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yuta, ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu berusaha untuk menghentikan kelakuan bejatnya.

"Lalu kalau itu aku, kau mau apa? Memintaku untuk berbagi denganmu juga?"

Brakkk!!

"Aku menyesal untuk membiarkanmu melakukan hal bejat itu dari dulu. Dan setelah ini, aku akan menghentikan kelakuanmu itu." Yuta langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian dimeja kantin yang ia dan Jaehyun duduki tadi. Mengabaikan murid-murid yang memerhatikan ulahnya, Yuta dengan tak acuhnya itu tetap jalan meninggalkan kantin.

Jaehyun tersenyum miris, dirinya tertunduk menatap makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Mencoba mengabaikan satu-satunya teman baik yang ia punya itu pergi.

 _'Aku memang begini. Asal kau tahu Yuta, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau berteman denganku-'_ batin Jaehyun yang masih menampilkan senyum mirisnya.

"-tapi kelakuanku ini sangat sulit diubah, seharusnya, kau tidak berteman denganku sedari dulu." suara Jaehyun hampir tak terdengar. Seperti berbisik, namun bukan bisikan. Suaranya sangat kecil yang membuat dirinya dan Tuhanlah yang tahu.

"Kemungkinan besar, itu semua akan menjadi trauma yang mendalam. Susah untuk menghilangkan trauma itu, jika bisa, itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga bertahun-tahun." ucap Dokter Jeon, Psikiater Taeyong.

"Jungkook-ssi, apakah Yongie membutuhkan waktu seminggu lagi agar bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya?" Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Winwin lontarkan, 'Tidak tahu dan tidak pasti.' itulah jawaban rincinya.

Ten memandang sahabat tercintanya itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia rela meninggalkan adiknya untuk Taeyong. Entah keajaiban apa, adiknya Ten, yang bernama Naen itu langsung tenang setelah ada musibah yang menimpa Taeyong.

Bahkan Ten yang cerewet dan berisik itu, sekarang menjadi orang yang pendiam, dan sangat beku seperti orang lain, tatapan matanya menjadi sangat tajam. Taeyong yang ceria, murah senyum, dan sangat menggemaskan itu menjadi seorang yang murung, membawa aura tidak nyaman, dan mimik wajahnya menjadi mati seperti boneka, tatapan matanya menjadi kosong dan terlihat menyeramkan jika dipandang. Winwin sekarang menjadi seorang yang selalu serius, ia bisa saja membunuh siapapun yang menganggunya saat ini, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya dulu yang sangat polos dan imut.

Ya, semuanya berubah hanya karena perilaku tak senonoh dari satu orang, yang bernama Jung Jaehyun.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Seluruh siswa dan siswi SM High School itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Sangat aneh dan sangat luar biasa.

Taeyong, Winwin, dan Ten sekarang berparas dan berpenampilan seperti murid nakal, namun tampan. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bertiga menjadi seperti ini, padahal mereka hanya izin tidak masuk sekolah sehari saja. Dulu penampilan mereka lebih terlihat santai namun tetap stylish dengan seragam sekolah mereka, namun sekarang mereka terlihat sangat berbeda. Bad boy style? Entahlah, mereka bertiga sama-sama berpenampilan ala bad boy dan mereka menambah beberapa aksesori yang membuat kesan keren mereka bertambah.

Taeyong mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna putih silver, mimik wajahnya tidak seriang biasanya tapi malah terlihat keren dan tampan, tatapan matanya bisa membuat kaum yeoja menjerit, penampilan baru Taeyong membuat dirinya seperti tokoh anime yang nyata.

Mereka bertiga berhenti karena koridor sekolah tertutupi oleh yeoja dan namja yang menatap kagum mereka. Taeyong melunakkan tatapannya.

"Permisi.. Kami mau lewat dan annyeong semuanya~" yeoja-yeoja menjerit karena ucapan Taeyong. Meskipun dia berubah, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sisi manis dan menggemaskannya. Masih tersenyum dengan manis, Taeyong, Winwin, dan Ten melanjutkan jalan mereka yang tertunda setelah para yeoja yang menutupi koridor menyingkir memberi mereka jalan.

Istirahat tiba, mereka tetap beraktifitas seperti biasa namun, kekantin pun mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajah Taeyong memang datar saat ini, tapi pikirannya sangat berbanding dengan wajah datarnya.

 _'Apakah Jaehyun ada disini? Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya? Ten! Winwin! Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!!'_ pikiran Taeyong benar-benar tidak tenang saat ini. Ten sedikit menyadari gelagat Taeyong yang berkeringat dingin, dengan tenang Ten pun merangkul pundak Taeyong. Seketika Taeyong pun tenang.

Tapi ketenangan itu berakhir seketika kala Taeyong menangkap sosok yang ia benci itu, sosok itu membawa kantong plastik berisi beberapa roti ditangan kirinya dan sedang meminum susu vanilla ditangan kanannya, si Jung Jaehyun keparat.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat sosok yang ada didepan matanya ini, ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke Taeyong, dan dengan cepat Winwin maju selangkah didepan Taeyong.

"Hei Jung Jaehyun!!! Kau dipanggil pak guru Kim!! Cepat temui di ruang guru!!"

Seketika ekspresi Jaehyun berubah kesal setelah mendengar panggilan itu entah dari siapa, ia pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan ketiga namja yang tadi berhadapan dengannya.

Taeyong menghela nafas lega.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat." Winwin berkata dengan tenang, tapi nadanya terdengar serius.

Pak satpam mengguncangkan tubuh seorang namja yang tertidur di halaman rumput, Jaehyun tertidur di taman belakang sekolah dan tepatnya di rerumputan yang biasa ia dan Yuta kunjungi saat istirahat.

"Jaehyun-ssi! Bangunlah! Sekolah sudah sepi dan saya hendak menutup gerbang. Cepatlah pulang." ucap pak satpam itu yang diketahui bermarga In.

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan kemudian kaget. Ia langsung duduk setelah sadar apa yang terjadi sekarang. 'Sial aku ketiduran!' batin Jaehyun.

Jaehyun diberi hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dari pak Kim, ia disuruh membersihkan rumput liar taman belakang sekolah yang luar biasa lebat dan menjalar dimana-mana. Tugasnya sudah selesai sebelum bel pulang berdering, tapi ia terlalu capek dan berakhir ketiduran sampai sekarang.

"Saya akan menutup gerbang sekolah, tapi saya tunggu anda sampai pulang dulu."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan bergegas kekelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, sekolah benar-benar sepi dan membuat langkah cepat Jaehyun menghasilkan suara gema.

Sekarang Jaehyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, ia sangat capek dan ingin sekali untuk cepat tidur. Jaehyun melewati sebuah kafe yang ia dan Yuta sering kunjungi.

 _'Ah.. Kenapa aku ingin sekali berbicara padamu, Yuta.'_ karena kejadian kemarin, Yuta mulai mengabaikan Jaehyun dan menganggap Jaehyun tidak ada. Awalnya Jaehyun terima dengan biasa saja, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa bersalah karena menjadi teman yang buruk bagi Yuta.

Terlalu terpaku pada dalam kafe sampai ia mengabaikan suatu hal. Taeyong, Winwin, dan Ten berdiri terpaku didepan pintu kafe. Mereka sehabis berkunjung di kafe itu dan setelah keluar dari kafe untuk pulang. Mereka bertemu dengan Jaehyun lagi.

 _'Apakah Jaehyun memiliki Bunshin???'_ pikir Winwin polos meskipun wajahnya saat ini sangat garang.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Jaehyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu ia menyeringai senang setelah mengetahui apa yang ada didepannya.

"Dunia memang sempit." ucapnya dan masih dengan seringaiannya. Jaehyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, setidaknya ia bisa mengelus kepala Taeyong yang masih terdiam ditempatnya itu.

Semakin dekat, Jaehyun menyeringai puas karena ketiga namja dihadapannya ini hanya diam. Semakin dekat, hingga beberapa langkah lagi. Tiga langkah, dua langkah, sa-

Jaehyun terkejut saat Taeyong tiba-tiba jalan melewatinya, seakan menganggap Jaehyun tak ada. Jaehyun semakin kaget dan bingung setelah ketiga namja itu melewatinya dengan tenang tanpa ekspresi apapun.

 _'Apakah mereka sudah tidak takut lagi padaku?'_

Jaehyun hanya bisa diam.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡


	4. 4

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

4 hari dalam kesendirian, Jaehyun mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan hal baru, sehari-hari tanpa Yuta.

Memang hal berat baginya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini hal yang pantas ia dapatkan karena perbuatan bejatnya.

Selalu bersantai sendirian di taman belakang sekolah sambil memandang langit cerah berawan, menikmati hembusan angin, memantau burung-burung yang terbang melintas.

Jaehyun sangat tahu perilakunya, tapi tidak bisa ia hentikan.

Jaehyun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur siang, saat ia mulai terpejam. Ponselnya berdering, dan dengan malas ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Setelah tahu siapa, ia langsung menjawab telpon itu dengan senang.

"Hi bro! Ada apa kau menelponku? Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting? Or something just like.. Wanna to say 'hi'?"

"Hah?!"

"Tidak kok, itu sudah dua bulan yang lalu. Aku sudah tidak dikejar lagi."

"La-lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepatlah."

Jaehyun menghela napasnya gusar setelah memutus panggilan itu. Pada dasarnya, dirinya itu memang tidak bisa berperilaku baik jika kehidupannya sendiri sudah berantakan.

Kehidupannya yang berantakan menjadikan dirinya 'harus' menjadi orang yang buruk, untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Dan sekarang ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum ia yang kena masalah.

Taeyong melamun di kelas, memandang kearah jendela, tidak memerhatikan Lee saem yang sedang menerangkan. Sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal.

 _-flashback-_

 _Disinilah sekarang Taeyong, Winwin, dan Ten berada. Disebuah kafe untuk menemui seseorang yang janji untuk membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan Jaehyun._

 _Winwin masih memandang sekitar mencari sosok yang mereka tunggu, dan muncullah sosok itu berjalan mendekati meja mereka dan berakhir duduk disamping Winwin._

 _"Apakah kalian menunggu lama?"_

 _Taeyong, Winwin, dan Ten menggeleng._

 _"Langsung saja ceritakan apa yang kau tahu, jangan basa-basi lagi." pinta Ten tak sabaran._

 _"Ehm baiklah.. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Yuta dan um-aku sahabat Jaehyun." ketiga namja itu mulai memandang Yuta dengan berbagai macam ekspresi._

 _"Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak SMP dan itu bertahan hingga sekarang. Yang kutahu, dia memang bejat. Dulu saat SMP, dia sering sekali berkelahi, sering mencari masalah, bodoh, dan mesum."_

 _Yuta bercerita banyak tentang Jaehyun, hanya bercerita yang ia ketahui tentunya._

 _"Tapi meskipun begitu, dia seorang yang baik, tak jarang dia berbuat baik padaku, sering menolongku, selalu membuatku tertawa jika sedih. Aku juga yakin dia bisa menjadi anak yang baik-" Yuta menghela napasnya sejenak._

 _"-tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa ia sering babak belur, sering tidak masuk, selalu berbuat mesum, menjadi bad boy yang kelewat nakal. Aku juga penasaran dengan latar belakangnya, keluarganya bagaimana, orang tuanya, pribadinya sendiri. Si Jaehyun itu terlalu tertutup!"_

 _Hening.. Semua juga penasaran dengan latar belakangnya, dan kenapa Jaehyun sering berbuat hal yang tak senonoh._

 _"Kau tahu rumahnya?"_

 _"Tidak. Dan aku selalu gagal setiap kali membuntutinya untuk tahu dimana rumahnya berada."_

 _Hening menyelimuti mereka kembali._

 _"Ah! Bagaimana dengan sifatnya? Mungkin jika kami tahu, itu bisa bermanfaat untuk melawannya." tanya Ten._

 _"Seseorang yang emosional, jahil, bodoh, terkadang jenius, seorang yang kelebihan hormon, lalu dia juga baik dan perhatian."_

 _'Namja kelebihan hormon.. Pantas saja dia susah sekali menahan nafsu, cih!' batin Taeyong kesal._

 _"Uhm Yuta-ssi, kenapa kau ingin membantu kami?" Winwin bertanya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat polos, sekilas Yuta merasa gemas._

 _"Aku hanya ingin mencoba menghentikan kelakuan buruknya agar ia bisa menjadi seorang yang berperilaku baik, aku tahu itu susah, tapi aku akan berusaha. Sebejat apapun itu dirinya, Jaehyun tetaplah sahabatku." senyum tulus terukir diwajah Yuta._

 _'Jaehyun beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Yuta meskipun kelakuannya sangat buruk. Ah.. Aku juga beruntung memiliki Winwin, dan Ten.' tanpa sadar, Taeyong tersenyum._

 _"Ah iya satu lagi! Jaehyun akan semakin menjadi-jadi jika lawannya menunjukkan kelemahan dan rasa takut. Jadi, kalian harus berani jika Jaehyun mulai macam-macam, aku yakin dia pasti akan diam." Taeyong, Winwin, dan Ten mengangguk mengerti._

 _-end-_

"Lee Taeyong! Kerjakan soal nomor dua dipapan!" Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan cepat ia menuju depan kelas untuk menjawab. Untung saja dia pintar, jadi ia tidak bingung.

Saat ini Taeyong berada di kafe dekat sekolah untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas, ia menyuruh Ten dan Winwin pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia meneguhkan dirinya untuk tak takut pada Jaehyun bila bertemu dengannya nanti.

Langit jingga akan semakin menggelap, Taeyong menyudahi pekerjaannya san secepatnya untuk pulang. Ia tak mau menunggu lama untuk jemputan dari supirnya, biarlah ia pulang naik bis.

Langit semakin gelap, tapi itu hal yang biasa, ia bukanlah penakut. Tapi saat Taeyong melewati gang kecil yang gelap, ia merasakan suatu kejanggalan dari ringisan kecil, memberanikan diri, akhirnya ia memasuki gang kelinci tersebut dengan langkah pelan.

"Hah.. Haah... Ukh-akh sialan!"

Taeyong mendengar ringisan itu.

"Uhm, siapa disana? Ee.. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suatu ringisan." Taeyong memberanikan untuk bersuara, setelah ia melihat siapakah orang itu, Taeyong terkejut bukan main.

"Yak! Jangan banyak tingkah, kalau kau terus gerak, lukanya akan semakin parah!" Taeyong berteriak kesal. Pasalnya, orang yang ia obati ini banyak sekali tingkahnya membuat lukanya semakin parah.

"Ehm baiklah, kuusahakan." orang itu pun menurut.

Saat ini Taeyong sedang mengobati orang yang ia temui tadi, Taeyong sangat kaget. Dia adalah Jaehyun, dalam keadaan babak belur dan beberapa luka gores di kulitnya. Mereka sekarang ada di taman dekat minimarket yang tadi Taeyong kunjungi untuk beli obat luka dan plester.

Karena pada dasarnya Taeyong baik, ia tetap menolong Jaehyun meskipun Jaehyun pernah berbuat buruk padanya. Dan sedari tadi saat Taeyong mengobati Jaehyun, pandangan Jaehyun tidak pernah berpaling darinya.

"Berhenti memandangku!" dengan kasarnya, Taeyong memutar kepala Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun meringis pelan.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Taeyong mulai membereskan sampah-sampah yang ia buat dan jalan menuju tong sampah. Setelah membuang, Taeyong memandang Jaehyun.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang." Taeyong langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Setelah Taeyong pergi, Jaehyun mengulas senyum.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Uuh, test sejarah tadi sangat susah.." Taeyong mengeluh disepanjang jalannya menuju keatap sekolah, ia ingin tidur siang disana. Sesampainya, ia mencari tempat yang nyaman dan sekiranya teduh. Setelah menemukan tempat yang nyaman, Taeyong pun mulai tidur.

Taeyong terbatuk kecil, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ia tak suka. Padahal baru saja ia tertidur pulas sekali.

 _'Asap rokok..'_ Taeyong semakin tak tahan dan membuka matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun tuan putri? Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Omo!!!"

/plakk/

"Akh!!"

Jaehyun sedikit tersungkur karena tamparan Taeyong.

Tadi setelah Taeyong pulas, Jaehyun datang untuk merokok tapi ia melihat Taeyong yang berbaring tidur. Jaehyun pun mendekat ke Taeyong, memposisikan kepala Taeyong ke pahanya dan dirinya duduk bersandar. Tentu saja Taeyong tidak terusik karena sudah terlalu pulas.

Tapi saat Jaehyun menghembuskan asap rokok, Taeyong terganggu lalu bangun. Hingga saat ini, Taeyong yang menjaga jarak aman dan Jaehyun yang memegangi rahangnya yang kena serangan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar pabo!!" Taeyong berteriak kesal setelah menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidur dipahaku saja, bentuk terima kasih atas kemarin yang kau lakukan padaku." wajah Jaehyun datar-datar saja dan jangan lupakan sebatang rokok dimulutnya.

"Ya ya ya tapi.. Akh sudahlah!"

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya dan menghisap lalu menghembuskan asap rokok. Meskipun Taeyong sudah berada dijarak aman, ia tetap bisa menciumnya.

Taeyong berdiri dan mendekat ke Jaehyun. Dengan paksa, ia mengambil batang rokok yang semula di sela jari Jaehyun dan membuangnya, lalu ia injak batang rokok tersebut hingga padam.

"Berhentilah merokok! Aku tak suka asap rokok, dan kau juga masih SMA!"

Jaehyun menghela napasnya kasar, lalu ia merogoh saku celananya. Setelah ia menemukan permen yang ia cari, ia pun memakannya.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan." Jaehyun menunjukkan senyum manis ber-dimplenya. Taeyong menghela napas lega.

"Oke, sekarang lanjutkan tidur siangmu." Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong, memposisikannya berbaring dengan berbantal paha Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget, entah kenapa ia jadi gugup. Tapi Taeyong merasa nyaman dalam posisi ini.

Dari bawah ia bisa melihat Jaehyun yang asik bermain ponselnya, sesekali Jaehyun mengecap permen yang ia makan. Hidung mancung, pipi yang terlihat menggemaskan, bibir yang seksi, eh tunggu dulu!

Hanya dengan melihat dan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Taeyong merona.

Jaehyun yang merasa diperhatikan pun menatap Taeyong yang dibawahnya. Taeyong kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghentikan degup jantung yang berdetak dengan gila sekarang.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidurlah. Bukannya kau mengantuk?" Taeyong semakin malu sekarang.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Tangan kirinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membelai surai silver Taeyong dengan lembut. Taeyong pun menatap Jaehyun lagi dengan tatapan kaget yang imut.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku janji untuk tak lebih dari ini. Aku masih terluka karena kemarin, badanku masih terasa remuk." Taeyong tidak menemukan kebohongan dari mata Jaehyun. Lalu ia mulai memposisikan dirinya secara nyaman.

"Ehm.. Jaehyun."

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau bisa babak belur kemarin? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jaehyun membeku seketika, tapi sepersekian kemudian ia normal kembali dan semakin mengelus rambut Taeyong dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu terlibat, jika kau terlibat kau akan hancur. Lebih baik, kau tak tahu alasannya." Taeyong bungkam.

Taeyong semakin mengantuk, elusan Jaehyun benar-benar ampuh membuat dirinya mengantuk. Akhirnya Taeyong tertidur.

Jaehyun mengelus pipi Taeyong, tapi Taeyong tak terusik. Akhirnya Jaehyun memainkan bibir cherry Taeyong dengan jempolnya, berharap Taeyong akan bangun dengan gangguan tersebut dan usahanya berhasil. Saat Taeyong mulai mengerjapkan matanya, Jaehyun menjauhkan jempolnya dari bibir cherry Taeyong, ia takut jika kebablasan.

Sejenak, Jaehyun memerhatikan jempol tangan kanannya yang tadi sempat menempel pada bibir Taeyong. Lalu Jaehyun mengecup dan menjilat sedikit permukaan jempolnya itu.

 _'Manis..'_ Jaehyun berpikir bahwa Taeyong pasti rutin menggunakan lip balm rasa cherry.

Taeyong memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan meregangkan ototnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak princess?" Taeyong yang masih setengah sadar itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ada apa Jae?"

"Oh, kenapa kau bertanya? Kau tidak ingin pulang hyung? Terlalu nyaman tidur dipahaku sampai tidak ingin bangun?" Taeyong menggeleng cepat dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan pulang, terima kasih."

Jaehyun memperhatikan Taeyong yang pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan senyumannya. Setelah Taeyong benar-benar tak terlihat, Jaehyun melihat jempol tangan kanannya lagi.

Saat ini Jaehyun sedang menahan hormonnya yang meluap-luap dengan susah payah. Ia pun mengecup jempolnya lagi. Jaehyun menarik jempolnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok. Napasnya tidak beraturan.

 _'Aku sudah berjanji untuk tak mengganggunya untuk saat ini, harus kutahan.. Harus!'_ Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya mulai berfantasi liar.

"Akh!!!!! Menyebalkan!!" Jaehyun mengerang frustasi.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡


	5. 5

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Yongie, kau tidak mau ke kantin lagi?" pertanyaan Ten hanya dibalas anggukan dari Taeyong.

"Oh ayolah untuk hari ini saja, abaikan tatapan itu. Hari ini kau tidak bawa bekal kan, ya sudah ayo makan di kantin." tangan Ten yang ingin menarik tangan Taeyong itu terhenti karena reaksi dari si pemilik tangan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Itu sangat menggangguku, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dariku dan tak jarang tatapannya terlihat mesum!" Taeyong terus membantah permintaan Ten.

Sedari kemarin, bila ada kesempatan dipertemukannya Taeyong dan Jaehyun, pandangan Jaehyun tak pernah lepas dari Taeyong. Entah Taeyong dipandang biasa, terkadang dengan pandangan lembut, bahkan dengan pandangan yang tersirat ingin mengapa-apakan Taeyong juga sering. Ya, meskipun Jaehyun tidak berbuat macam-macam dan hanya memandang Taeyong seperti itu, tapi itu tetap mengganggu.

"Sudahlah abaikan saja Yongie. Aku sudah lapar. Kajja!" Winwin menarik Taeyong paksa, pada akhirnya Taeyong ikut mereka ke kantin.

Sekarang mereka sedang menyantap makanan mereka, tapi dari tadi Taeyong terlihat tak tenang. Ten bisa melihat bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang berkeringat dingin. Betapa bodohnya Ten lupa kalau Taeyong masih mengalami trauma meskipun masih ringan, tapi tetap saja itu sangat berpengaruh bagi Taeyong.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, Jaehyun memandang lembut Taeyong tanpa berniat memandang yang lain. Meskipun itu pandangan yang lembut, Taeyong tetap takut, kepalanya mulai pusing, keringat semakin deras mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Yongie? Yongie-ya! Neo gwenchana?" Winwin mulai khawatir melihat Taeyong yang seperti itu. Ten mulai melihat gelagat aneh Taeyong, badannya mulai terhuyung-huyung, genggaman sendoknya melonggar dan kemudian,

"Yongie!!" Ten langsung menangkap Taeyong sebelum Taeyong jatuh dari duduknya.

Taeyong pingsan.

Karena Taeyong termasuk siswa populer, kabar pingsannya di kantin itu pun sudah menyebar luas di sekolah.

Saat ini Jaehyun hanya bisa berdiri di koridor depan UKS, kepalanya tertunduk dan pikirannya tidak menentu. Dirinya tidak menyangka dampaknya bisa seperti ini, trauma. Taeyong memiliki trauma karena ulahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, perasaan bersalah.

 _'Apakah aku menyukainya?'_ Jaehyun membelalakan matanya, tapi sesegera mungkin ia tepis pemikiran itu.

Dia tidak boleh menyukai Taeyong, sosok yang seperti Angel baginya. Dirinya yang Demon ini tak pantas menyukai sang Angel yang manis dan polos seperti Taeyong.

 _"Kau yakin ingin berbicara dengannya? Tanpa kami?"_

Samar-samar Jaehyun bisa mendengar suara Ten.

 _"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, kalau dia macam-macam, kau tinggal teriak saja Yongie. Baiklah, kami akan tunggu diluar."_

Pintu UKS terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok yang menatap Jaehyun dengan sinis.

"Taeyong ingin berbicara denganmu." Ten mengatakan itu dengan berat hati.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan akan memasuki UKS, tapi tangan Winwin menahan lengan Jaehyun.

"Awas saja jika kau berbuat macam-macam." Jaehyun sudah tahu dan dengan kasar, ia menepis tangan Winwin.

"Kita tunggu saja." ucap Ten.

Saat ini, Jaehyun bisa melihat sesosok yang terbaring di kasur UKS, membelakanginya.

"Hyung.."

Taeyong tidak menjawab, Jaehyun menghela napas dan berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah itu, Jaehyun duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Taeyong.

"Hyung, kau ingin berbicara apa?"

Taeyong masih memunggunginya.

"Hyung, tolong bi-"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Jaehyun diam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu padaku, kenapa harus aku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Hartaku? Atau kau menginginkan.. _Tubuhku_?"

Kepala Jaehyun yang semula menunduk, seketika terangkat dengan matanya yang membelalak kaget karena ucapan Taeyong.

"Hyung.. A-aku ti-"

"Lalu setelah kejadian kemarin, kenapa kau memandangiku terus-menerus jika kita dalam radius dekat? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menyukaiku? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?"

Jaehyun bisa mengetahui saat ini bahwa Taeyong sedang menangis, bahunya sedikit bergetar dan ia juga mendengar suara tangisan meskipun samar-samar.

"Hyung, aku ini memang manusia bejat, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu saja, aku sudah berbuat seperti itu sejak SMP pada yeoja atau namja manis yang terlihat menarik bagiku. Tapi aku tak pernah berbuat jauh dari itu, aku tak pernah menghamili siapa pun. Itu kulakukan hanya sekadar untuk hiburan."

Taeyong masih setia mendengar penjelasan Jaehyun.

"Juga soal memandangi hyung dan apa yang hyung katakan, tentang aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Aku masih belum yakin hyung."

"Lagipula jika benar aku menyukai hyung, hyung akan membenciku, sangat membenciku. Karena hyung telah disukai oleh seorang yang bejat dan tak bermoral, disukai oleh orang yang membuat diri hyung trauma, disukai oleh seorang yang bodoh dan mesum."

Perlahan, Taeyong membalikkan badannya, menghadap Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah setelah orang yang ku mesumi mengalami musibah karena diriku, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa bersalah. Dan hyung tahu, orang yang pertama kali membuatku merasa bersalah atas perlakuan bejatku sendiri."

Hening sejenak, Taeyong mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Jaehyun, menunggu ucapan yang ingin Jaehyun lontarkan.

"Dan orang itu kau, hyung. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bersalah setelah hyung menjadi seperti ini karenaku, dan hyung-lah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa bersalah seperti itu."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, saling memandang pasang mata satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Taeyong bersuara kembali.

"Jaehyun. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu, entah ini berhubungan atau tidak dengan topik kita barusan."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau sering berkelahi? Dan kenapa kau berperilaku bejat seperti itu?" Taeyong mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Memang pada dasarnya ak-"

"Bom tidak akan meledak tanpa pemicunya, jika kau berhati-hati atau tak membuat pemicunya bereaksi untuk meledak, bom itu tidak akan meledak. Tapi lain halnya jika kau sengaja menyalakan sumbu, menarik tuasnya, menginjaknya, ataupun memutus kabelnya sembarangan, tentu bom itu meledak dan menghancurkan apa yang ada disekitarnya, karena apa? Karena ada pemicu yang membuat bom itu meledak." Taeyong ingin melanjutkan omongannya, tapi tertahan karena Jaehyun berbicara duluan.

"Hyung, aku tau kalau hyung memang pintar."

"Tapi kita sedang serius sekarang, jangan malah mengajariku teori IPA seperti itu, aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi itu seperti mengejekku karena aku tak paham maksudnya."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tajam, dirinya menahan kesal.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Jaehyun, dan salahkan dirimu juga yang terlalu bodoh. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau suatu kejadian, perilaku, atau hal aneh lainnya pasti ada penyebabnya. Kau pasti tau arti dari sebab-akibat, bukan?"

Jaehyun diam, menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat jarinya yang ia mainkan.

"Ya, memang ada sebabnya, tapi hyung tak perlu tahu. Bahkan Yuta saja tidak tahu penyebab diriku bisa seperti ini."

Taeyong hanya bisa menghela napasnya, mau bagaimana lagi.

 _'Everyone has their own privacy and they keep it so others don't know it.'_ begitulah pikir Taeyong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi aku meminta satu hal."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah mulai saat ini kau tidak memandangiku terus-menerus selama lima menit saja. Bagaimana?"

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Hari ini dirinya tak berniat untuk ke kantin, dari pada merugikan Taeyong, lebih baik dia menahan diri saja bukan?

Jaehyun terlalu asik melamun hingga ia tak sadar ada orang yang meletakkan sekotak susu dimejanya.

"Kau tidak mau ke kantin?"

Jaehyun sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat siapa orang itu. _'Oh...'_

"Aku hanya tak ingin ke kantin saja Yuta.. Dan terima kasih susunya." Yuta hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu, ia memutar bangku depannya Jaehyun dan memutarnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, ia mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku tersebut.

"Hei Jae."

"Hm?"

"Uhm, maafkan aku kema-"

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf Yuta, bukan kau." Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja, kemarin aku sudah menggebrak meja dihadapanmu dan mengabaikanmu beberapa hari. Aku juga salah."

"Yah, kita sama-sama salah. Maafkan aku Yuta, kau pasti menyesal telah berteman denganku yang seperti ini." Jaehyun tersenyum miris.

"Ja-jae, jaga ucapanmu! Aku tak menyesal sama sekali. Seharusnya kau menceritakan masalahmu itu padaku Jae, padahal kita sudah saling percaya, tapi kenapa kau masih tak ingin mempercayakan itu kepadaku?"

Jaehyun diam, _'Aku tak ingin kau terlibat. Hanya itu.'_

"Jawab aku Jae." Yuta mengatakan itu dengan penuh permohonan, berharap Kali ini Jaehyun mau mempercayakan dan membagi beban itu ke dirinya.

"Maaf Yuta, aku tetap tak bisa menceritakan dan membagi beban itu kepadamu. Aku tak ingin kau terlibat, masalah pokokku lebih rumit dari yang kau kira."

Yuta merasakan kekecewaan didadanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Jaehyun yang memutuskan.

"Lihat, aku tak menyesal berteman denganmu. Meskipun kau bodoh, bego, mesum, menyebalkan, dan nakal. Tapi kau punya sisi dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan." Yuta menyengir.

"Yak! Kau itu berniat memujiku atau mengejekku!" kesal Jaehyun tak terima.

Tapi setelah itu, mereka tertawa karena perilaku bodoh mereka.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baguslah jika seperti ini, lebih baik dari pada kau terus memendamnya. Meskipun traumamu sempat kembali tapi kau bisa mengatasinya, dari pada terus diam dan terjebak ditrauma itu." lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

"Taeyong-ssi, jangan terlalu sering bersedih, jangan dirasakan takutnya, jangan ikuti instingmu yang menyuruhmu untuk diam. Lawan saja oke? Hadapi saja, nanti kau bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya." Taeyong mengangguk kembali, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman.

"Akan kulawan." Taeyong tersenyum, Jungkook juga senang mendengar dan melihat senyum Taeyong.

"Baiklah aku pulang ya, annyeong."

"Annyeong!"

Setelah Jungkook keluar dari kamar Taeyong, ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk ketempat dimana mobilnya parkir di halaman depan.

"Aaa!! Jungkook-ssi tunggu!" langkah Jungkook terhenti karena panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Ten?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Taeyong saat ini?" napas Ten tersenggal-senggal, ia berlari dari lantai tiga ke lantai dua untuk menemui Jungkook.

"Dia baik-baik saja, justru malah membaik. Mentalnya tidak terganggu, tidak mengalami trauma berat, insomnia-nya berkurang, pikirannya juga sudah tidak berpikir berat. Kuyakinkan dia tak akan stress setelah kuberi beberapa saran untuk merilekskan otak. Ah dan juga, dia bilang kalau dia sedang berusaha melawan takutnya itu, sepertinya Taeyong-ssi sudah tak takut untuk berbicara dengan Jaehyun." Ten mengangguk lalu berterima kasih pada Jungkook.

"Satu lagi, untuk empat hari kedepan, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taeyong, tolong kalian yang ada disini dulu yang menjaganya. Aku mau berlibur dengan pacarku, tak masalahkan?"

"Oh.. Yang namanya Taehyung itu?" pipi Jungkook merona seketika, ia pun mengabaikan Ten yang terbahak-bahak dan bergegas pulang. Ten masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya karena reaksi yang Jungkook berikan tadi.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Informasi sebelumnya yang saya dengar, dia berada di Seoul."

"Oh benarkah? Di ibukota? Heheh, bodoh sekali dia kalau mencari tempat pelarian. Itu justru memudahkanku untuk menemukannya."

"Ehm, jadi nyonya, tugas selanjutnya yang harus dilaksanakan seperti apa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, mengetuk permukaan meja dengan jarinya dengan berirama.

"Er.. Kau suka bermain-mainkan sayang? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar sebelum ke tujuan utama?"

Sosok lain yang wanita itu panggil dengan _'sayang'_ pun tersenyum senang dan semangat.

"Katakan! Cepat katakan apa itu! Aku sudah tidak sabar." senyuman sosok itu semakin sumringah ketika mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau bisa bermain-main dulu dengan orang terdekatnya sampai puas dan kuizinkan kau untuk bermain sedikit dengannya, aku akan menanggung apa yang kau buat dan dengan rinci juga aku akan menyembunyikannya. Baru setelah itu kita bisa melancarkan misi utama kita, bagaimana?"

Sosok itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Bolpoin yang ia mainkan disela jarinya itu berputar seperti kipas, otaknya membayangkan hal menyenangkan yang mungkin terjadi nanti.

Tangisan yang berpadu dengan jeritan dan pemandangan dengan warna kesukaannya selain hitam dan putih.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

 ** _sabar ye.. masalahny jahe bkl keungkap perlahan *_**


	6. 6

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Apa yang kau mau?" Ten bertanya dengan sinis.

"Err.. A-ku, bolehkah aku ikut makan dengan kalian, sunbae?"

Taeyong, Ten, Winwin terdiam. Ten memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam, Winwin memasang wajah biasa saja tapi siap memukul jika dia mau, dan Taeyong hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tentu saja TIDAK!" terdapat penekanan dikata 'tidak'. Ten tentu saja tidak mengijinkan Jaehyun untuk makan bersama mereka, lagipula untuk apa Jaehyun bisa senekat itu?

"Ah, aku berjanji untuk tak macam-macam. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin makan bersama kalian, sungguh!" Ten tidak mengindahkan permintaan Jaehyun, akhirnya Jaehyun ditinggal.

"Tennie! Kenapa kau seperti itu? Mungkin Jaehyun benar-benar hanya ingin makan bersama kita tanpa maksud apapun. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku."

"Yongie, kumohon untuk sekali saja, jangan terlalu baik. Kenapa kau masih ingin didekati dengan orang sepertinya?" Ten kini berhenti melangkah dan menatap manik Taeyong.

"Ntahlah Ten, aku juga tak tahu. Padahal dia pernah melakukan hal tak senonoh padaku, tapi entah kenapa.."

"...aku memaafkan perbuatannya dengan mudah setelah ia berbicara denganku kemarin."

Taeyong menunduk, tidak berani memandang manik Ten meskipun ia adalah sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, Winwin sebenarnya tidak paham apa yang Ten dan Taeyong bicarakan.

"Tae.." Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Ten.

"Kau sudah gila." Ten benar-benar tak tahu harus mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajahnya saat ini, perasaannya, dan rasa sayangnya pada Taeyong, sahabatnya. Ten shock seketika setelah mengetahui bahwa Taeyong sudah memaafkan perlakuan Jaehyun dengan mudahnya.

Taeyong gila? Ya, itulah yang Ten pikirkan tentang Taeyong. Bagaimana bisa ia memaafkan perlakuan Jaehyun dengan mudah, bagaimana dengan traumanya? Itu Taeyong dapat dari Jaehyun, tapi mengapa sekarang..?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Tae.." sedih Ten.

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, sebenarnya Taeyong sangat risih dengan suasana mereka bertiga saat ini. Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka bertiga jadi canggung.

"Ini hyung, minumlah." Taeyong mendongak, mendapati Jaehyun yang berdiri disampingnya, meletakkan sekotak jus jeruk.

"Hyung membutuhkan vitamin c agar tidak sakit." Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu ia pergi dari meja Ten, Taeyong, Winwin.

"Oh ayolah, ada apa dengan kalian? Sariawan?" akhirnya Winwin bersuara.

Taeyong menghela napas. "Kumohon Ten.. Biarkan Jaehyun untuk berteman dengan kita."

"Terserah kau saja Tae, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau diapakan Jaehyun." Taeyong tersenyum.

"Aku akan beruasaha untuk menjaga diriku." Taeyong menoleh kearah Winwin yang tepat disamping kirinya.

"Jika ada sesuatu terjadi, aku akan menerapkan teknik yang pernah kau ajarkan." Winwin menepuk bahu Taeyong.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi hati-hatilah kalau kau sedang didekatnya." Taeyong mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi dari meja itu, mencari Jaehyun.

Tapi Taeyong tak kunjung menemukan Jaheyun, padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berdentang. Inginnya sih Taeyong mau kembali ke kelas, tapi barusan saja ia melihat Yuta.

"Yu-yuta!!" yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Oh, Taeyong hyung, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu dimana Jaehyun?" Yuta mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa hyung mencari Jaehyun?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja."

"Tidak-tidak, katakan padaku dulu untuk apa? Bagaimana kalau nanti Jaehyun mengapa-apakan hyung lagi?" tentu saja Yuta khawatir pada Taeyong, hal buruk mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Tapi Taeyong tetap tidak peduli, matanya menyiratkan 'Katakan saja dimana dia.' Yuta pasrah, akhirnya ia memberi tahu kalau Jaehyun ada di taman belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya, Taeyong bisa melihat Jaehyun yang sedang terbaring tidur tepat dibawah pohon yang rindang itu. Taeyong mendekat dan duduk didekat Jaehyun.

Niat awalnya, Taeyong ingin mengajak makan bersama tadi sambil sedikit bercanda gurau, tapi niat itu pupus karena bel masuk berdering dan ia baru menemukan Jaehyun yang tidur di sini.

Bingung, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang, dia sudah terlanjur di sini dan berniat untuk bolos pelajaran. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas dipikirannya.

Ragu-ragu, Taeyong mengangkat kepala Jaehyun perlahan dan memposisikan di atas pahanya dan ia menyandarkan dirinya dipohon. Jantung Taeyong seperti sedang clubing saat ini, entah mengapa dirinya terpikirkan untuk melakukan hal yang pernah Jaehyun lakukan di atap.

Tangan kiri Taeyong terulur untuk mengelus surai Jaehyun, 'Lembut..' rambut Jaehyun terasa seperti kain selimut yang ada di tipi-tipi dengan modelnya sok tidur ala-ala itu.

Wajah Jaehyun terlihat sangat tenang, tapi Taeyong tahu dari wajah tenang itu, Jaehyun punya banyak masalah. Wajah tampannya, masih Taeyong amati.

"Aku tahu aku tampan hyung, tapi hati-hati kalau hyung jadi suka padaku."

/plaakkk!!/

"Uwargh!!"

"YAK! KENAPA KAU PURA-PURA TIDUR!!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Taeyong menampar Jaehyun sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Taeyong reflek menampar Jaehyun tepat diwajahnya dan cepat-cepat menjauh membuat Jaehyun menggelinding.

"Hyung.. Wajahku bukan bantalan tinju, lama kelamaan bisa hancur karena sering kau tampar dan pukul." melas Jaehyun.

"BIAR!!!" Taeyong masih sangat kesal.

"Hyung.. Kemarilah, kembali keposisi semula." Taeyong masih mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi pada akhirnya nurut juga. Bersandar kembali ke pohon dan Jaehyun tidur lagi dipahanya.

"Elus-elus lagi dong hyung~"

"Cih!" tapi Taeyong tetap menurut.

"Jaehyun."

"Ya?"

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau pura-pura tidur!" Jaehyun terkikik.

"Hyung.. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidur tadi, tapi memang pada dasarnya aku sensitive. Sejak hyung datang, aku sudah bangun karena suara gesekan rumput yang hyung lewati dan injak."

"Memangnya kau vampir, Jae?" Jaehyun terbahak karena penuturan Taeyong.

"Tidak, aku memang sensitive dan peka sekali hyung. Saat hyung bernapas pun,aku juga bisa mendengar hembusan napas hyung dalam jarak sedekat ini." setelah Jaehyun berkata seperti itu, hening mendatangi mereka. Jaehyun memang memejamkan matanya, tapi ia tidak tidur. Jaehyun masih ingin menikmati elusan dikepalanya, kalau ia tidur, elusannya tentu tidak terasa-kan?

Lima menit berlalu, Jaehyun mulai berbicara lagi. "Hyung."

"Apa?" Taeyong masih betah mengelus rambut Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih." Taeyong memicingkan matanya.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya, yang hyung lakukan padaku. Dengan mudahnya hyung memahamiku dan memaafkanku yang seperti ini, hyung juga tidak takut padaku lagi semenjak kejadian di kantin dan hyung juga mau berteman denganku. Dan aku sangat senang saat hyung mau berbicara denganku." Jaehyun tersenyum saat mengingat perlakuan baik Taeyong. Apalagi setelah mereka berbicara empat mata saat di UKS, Taeyong mau mendengarnya.

 _-flashback-_

 _"Bisakah mulai saat ini kau tidak memandangiku terus-menerus selama lima menit saja. Bagaimana?"_

 _"Eh? Ba-bagaimana ya.."_

 _"Kenapa?" Jaehyun gelagapan mencari alasan yang tepat, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya._

 _"Hh.. Baiklah, akan kuusahakan." Taeyong tersenyum sumringah._

 _"Tapi.." senyum Taeyong luntur._

 _"Hyung, bolehkah aku berteman denganmu?" Taeyong memasang wajah bingung._

 _"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja boleh. Kalau mau berteman ya langsung saja tanpa dibilang." Jaehyun menghela napas._

 _"Aku takut hyung tidak mau, hyung tahu sendirikan aku seperti apa." Taeyong membenarkan posisinya, ditatapnya Jaehyun lekat._

 _"Jaehyun, semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, aku tahu kalau kau ingin berubah dan hidup tenang. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, memaklumimu, dan membantumu jika mampu. Asalkan kau juga tidak merugikanku." Jaehyun terharu mendengarnya, ternyata masih ada orang yang sebaik dan setulus Taeyong. Jaehyun menunduk, dengan kurang ajarnya air matanya keluar tanpa seizinnya._

 _Taeyong yang melihat itu pun segera memeluk Jaehyun, mengizinkan Jaehyun menangis dipelukkannya._

 _'Kau benar-benar seperti angel, hyung. Dan diriku ini, seorang devil.' Jaehyun semakin tersedu-sedu._

 _-end-_

"Hyung, apa hyung ada waktu hari Minggu besok?"

"Ehm, sepertinya iya. Kenapa?" Jaehyun yang semula bersandar dibahu Taeyong pun duduk tegak.

"Jalan-jalan denganku yuk?"

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Yongie, kau yakin masih mau pergi?" Winwin bertanya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Taeyong akan jalan bersama Jaehyun berdua saja, B-E-R-D-U-A. Bagaimana bisa Winwin untuk tidak khawatir. Kalau Ten, dia sudah tidak peduli, asalkan Taeyong masih baik-baik saja.

Taeyong memoleskan lip balm cherry ke bibirnya, lalu sedikit membenarkan rambutnya. "Tentu saja Winwin, aku sudah janji. Jangan khawatirkan aku, bukankah aku harus kuat dan berani?"

"Ta-tapi, itu terlalu nekat. Apalagi kau berdua saja dengan Jaehyun! Bagaimana jika nanti kau malah-"

"Sudahlah Winwin! Biarkan saja Yongie bersenang-senang dengan si Jaehyun kesayangannya." Ten memotong perkataan Winwin. Taeyong hanya diam, tidak tahu mau membalas apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Jae, kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Ehm, hyung pengennya kemana?"

"Kok malah nanya balik sih?!" Taeyong kesal dan mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jaehyun tertawa gemas, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencubit pipi Taeyong. "Hyung.. Aku hanya bercanda. Percayakan saja padaku, aku janji untuk tidak membahayakanmu atau membawamu ketempat aneh."

Taeyong tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Baiklah, mari bersenang-senang!!" Jaehyun yang bersemangat langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Taeyong dan berlari. Taeyong terkejut, ia membelalakan matanya dan hanya bisa menunduk saat berlari, pipinya panas. Jaehyun menyadari gelagat Taeyong, lalu ia berhenti. "Hyung, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Jaehyun khawatir.

Pertanyaannya tidak dibalas. Sesaat, Jaehyun tersadar dan melihat tangannya.

"Ah! Hyung, maafkan aku!" Jaehyun melepas genggamannya dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Err.. Tak apa Jae, kau kan tidak sengaja."

Gugup, itulah yang dirasakan Taeyong saat ini. Tapi entah mengapa, Taeyong melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Yasudah, biar kita cepat sampai." Taeyong menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk minta digandeng.

Jaehyun melongo. 'Apa tidak apa-apa?' Wajah Taeyong saat ini sangat merah, menurut Jaehyun itu disebabkan cuaca yang panas saat ini, padahal bukan itu alasannya.

Ragu-ragu, Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong dan digandengnya tangan itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ayo." entah kenapa Jaehyun jadi gugup, padahal dia sering sekali melakukan skinship dengan siapa saja, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia gugup karena skinship ini.

"Hyung pernah ke mall?"

"Ehm, pernah sih. Tapi jarang sekali bahkan bisa dibilang tak pernah, karena liburanku atau hanya sekadar refreshing selalu ditempat yang menarik seperti pantai, gunung, taman hiburan, sampai museum. Aku jarang sekali ke tempat yang lebih merakyat seperti mall atau taman biasa."

"Ah.. Itu pasti karena keluargamu ya." Taeyong mengangguk.

"Liburanku juga sering diisi oleh kunjungan dengan petinggi perusahaan. Katakan saja seperti pesta, tapi pestanya formal sekali dan sangat mewah, membosankan pula." tambah Taeyong.

Jaehyun tertawa gemas, ia tak menyangka Taeyong bisa semenggemaskan ini. "Kalau begitu, kuajak kau ke mall."

Sesampainya di mall, Taeyong takjub dengan isi mall yang ia lihat. 'Ramai sekali, ah dan juga, atmosfernya berbeda dari yang kutahu seperti di gunung atau pantai. Ini benar-benar beda sekali.'

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan senyuman manisnya, ia pun menarik Taeyong untuk menelusuri mall tersebut. "Kupastikan hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk hyung."

Mereka berdua mengunjungi banyak toko, Taeyong benar-benar bersemangat hari ini, senyumnya tak pernah luntur sedari tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, Taeyong membeli pakaian dengan harga murah, tapi Taeyong tetap suka. Sesekali juga Jaehyun membeli beberapa barang yang ia inginkan, meski murah dan yang ia beli sedikit, Jaehyun sudah sangat bersyukur. Taeyong yang tahu pun akhirnya membelikan banyak barang yang Jaehyun inginkan, 'Uangku terlalu banyak, sekali-kali berbagi kekayaan tak apa kan?' begitulah pikir Taeyong.

"Haaa! Jaehyun! Jaehyun! Aku mau itu!!" rengek Taeyong yang menunjuk toko es krim yang sangat ramai.

"Hyung, kita ke toko yang lain saja ya. Disana terlalu ramai." Jaehyun memelas, dirinya paling benci jika harus mengantri.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau es krim toko itu, itu toko es krim favoritku yang sering kukunjungi saat berada di luar negri." Jaehyun menghela napas. Akhirnya ia luluh pada wajah imut Taeyong.

 _'Tak apalah, spesial untuk hyung. Aku akan mengantri.'_ Jaehyun akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu hyung tunggu disini ya." Taeyong memekik senang.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, awalnya Taeyong sangat kesal karena lama sekali hanya untuk es krim saja. Tapi setelah Jaehyun kembali, Taeyong lupa akan kekesalannya.

"Uwaaaahhhh!!!" mata Taeyong berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil, Jaehyun yang awalnya sangat capek mengantri itu, dengan sekejap capeknya hilang setelah melihat senyum Taeyong.

"Makanlah." Jaehyun pun duduk disamping Taeyong, saat ini mereka duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan oleh pihak mall, tak mungkin jika mereka duduk di meja toko es krim yang ramai seperti itu.

Setelah memfoto es krim itu, Taeyong langsung menyantapnya lahap dan nikmat.

"Uuuuuuhhh~~~ manisss~~~" mata Taeyong terpejam dan sambil tersenyum merasakan sensasi dingin yang manis dilidahnya. Jaehyun tertawa kecil. 'Neomu kyeopta!' batin Jaehyun gemas.

"Aa~~" Jaehyun tersadar, didepannya sekarang ada sesendok es krim.

"Ayo buka mulutmu. Aa~~" dan hap! Jaehyun memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Jaehyun mengangguk dan masih memampangkan senyum berdimplenya.

"Manis seperti hyung."

'Eh?'

Jaehyun keceplosan.

"Ehh... Sudahlah hyung, cepat habiskan. Setelah ini kita jalan lagi." Jaehyun gelagapan. Taeyong mengangguk kaku, pipinya merona.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Kau yakin aku cocok dengan warna ini?" Taeyong bertanya pada Jaehyun.

"Cocok kok hyung, bahkan hyung sangat manis dengan rambut seperti itu." lagi-lagi Taeyong tersipu.

"Sini hyung, foto denganku!"

/ckrek/

"Hasilnya bagus. Rambut hyung memang bagus dengan coklat gelap seperti itu, dari pada diwarnai hitam."

"Ah, gomawo. Uhm, kita kemana lagi Jae?" Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan ke surga duniaku."

Disinilah mereka sekarang, arcade. Yang Jaehyun bilang kalau tempat itu adalah surga dunianya.

"Sepertinya aku sering ketempat ini bersama Ten dan Winwin dulu."

"Dulu kan? Kalau sekarang, bersamaku. Ayo!" Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Taeyong dan membawanya masuk.

Mereka bersenang-senang disitu, sempat photobox juga, bahkan jadi sedikit berkeringat setelah bermain lempar bola basket.

"Ke kanan sedikit, berhenti! Ah ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan ke kiri! Ah tunggu, agak majuan. Yak, stop! Sudah pas." Jaehyun tertawa kecil sesari tadi karena tingkah Taeyong. Sekarang mereka sedang bermain box boneka, Taeyong yang melihat posisi capitnya agar tepat pada sasaran, dan Jaehyun yang mengontrol capitnya.

Capit pun turun, Taeyong menahan napasnya, ia ingin sekali boneka paus putih itu dan, pluk! Mereka dapat, tinggal tunggu dinaikkan dan dijatuhkan kelubang. Tangan Taeyong berkeringat dingin, Jaehyun santai-santai saja sedari tadi.

Bonekanya bertahan dan jatuh dilubang, Taeyong memekik senang dan Jaehyun mengambil boneka itu.

"Ini sudah yang keenam. Hyung masih mau lagi?" Taeyong menggeleng, ia pun memeluk boneka paus putih itu gemas. Jaehyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Taeyong.

"Yak! Appo!"

"Hahaha, mian hyung. Kau sungguh menggemaskan." Jaehyun pun membiarkan boneka itu dibawa Taeyong dan dia membawa sekantong plastik berisi lima boneka yang mereka dapat sebelumnya.

"Ayo pulang, biar aku yang bawa ini." Taeyong tersenyum manis. "Ayo!"

Sekarang mereka ada di halte, menunggu bis. "Hyung, menurutmu dari enam boneka ini, mana yang paling imut?"

"Ehm.. Ini! Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada boneka ini sejak pertama kulihat didalam box." Taeyong mengangkat-angkat boneka paus putihnya yang ia dapat diakhir. "Kalau kau?"

Jaehyun tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja hyung yang paling imut."

Taeyong membeku. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Untung saja langit sore yang berwarna jingga bisa menyatu dengan warna wajah Taeyong saat ini, ia takut kalau Jaehyun tahu betapa tersipunya dia. Selamat, ponsel Jaehyun berdering.

"Ah, aku angkat telpon sebentar ya hyung." Jaehyun pun berdiri agak menjauhi Taeyong, takut Taeyong dengar percakapannya.

Setelah dirasa Jaehyun sibuk dengan telepon, Taeyong memegang pipinya dengan cepat.

 _'Jung Jaehyun pabo! Tukang gombal! Menyebalkan! Ugh, awas saja kau, akan kubuat kau juga tersipu dengan pesonaku nanti!'_ Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sembari membayangkan gombalan-gombalan maut Jaehyun.

Setelah telponan Jaehyun usai, ia kembali untuk duduk, dengan cepat pula Taeyong mengembalikan sikapnya.

"Jaehyun, tadi siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Taeyong membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Jaehyun berat, alur napasnya sedikit berbeda, tatapannya juga sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi.

Taeyong diam, seharusnya ia tak tanya saja barusan.

"Bisnya sudah datang hyung, ayo naik." Taeyong mengangguk lalu mengikuti Jaehyun.

Saat perjalanan di bis, hening menyelimuti mereka. Padahal tadi sudah hangat-hangat saja.

 _'Kenapa firasatku berkata akan terjadi sesuatu nanti?'_ Taeyong menggeleng cepat, ia harus berpikir positif.

Ya setidaknya itu yang Taeyong pikirkan. Tapi tak mesti jika selalu berpikir positif, nantinya tetap akan baik-baik saja bukan?

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

 ** _ad yg nungguin ni ff ta? :(_**

 ** _gue rada bingung buat make ffn, pengen bls komenan tp gk bisa, kl mau yg cepet bs baca d wattpad,udh chap 9 :)_**


	7. 7

**_gaes.. d ffn gk bisa nge upload foto?_**

 ** _ok, happy reading :)_**

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Jaehyun, kau kenapa?" yang ditanya pun tidak menjawab, Taeyong semakin bingung. Sejak kejadian angkat telepon tadi saat di halte, Jaehyun diam dan tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaehyun berhenti berjalan yang membuat Taeyong berhenti juga. Firasat Taeyong benar-benar buruk, sekarang mereka tepat berdiri didepan gang kecil yang saat itu, Jaehyun melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya tuk pertama kali.

"Jae?" Taeyong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka paus putihnya, tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jaehyun! Kumohon jangan begitu, kau kenapa?" Taeyong hampir saja menangis ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja, barang bawaan yang Jaehyun pegang ia lepas dan dengan cepat Jaehyun berbalik arah lalu menarik tengkuk Taeyong dengan tangan kanannya.

 _Cup!_

Selamat, bibir sucih Taeyong ternodai!

Taeyong membelalakan matanya kaget, matanya memanas dan air matanya pun jatuh mengalir ke pipinya.

"Hmmpphh!!!" Taeyong meronta. Tapi Jaehyun bukannya memberhentikan, kecupan biasa yang hanya menempelkan bibir malah ia buat lebih dengan melumat pelan bibir Taeyong.

Taeyong semakin meronta dengan brutal. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Kecewa.

Takut.

Marah.

Harga dirinya terluka.

Dan merasa dikhianati, padahal Jaehyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak macam-macam padanya hari ini, tapi sekarang apa.

Taeyong memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan keras dari samping. Meskipun Taeyong tahu kalau pukulannya tak sesakit itu, tapi itu berhasil membuatnya terlepas. Ia mengusap bibirnya kasar, napasnya menderu, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Brengsek kau Jaehyun!!"

 _Jleb!!_

Jaehyun merasakan perasaannya yang teramat sangat sakit. Ia hanya bisa menunduk didepan Taeyong yang frustasi akan tingkahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus melakukan ini.

Taeyong ingin mengumpat lagi untuk Jaehyun, tapi umpatan itu tertahan karena serangan seseorang.

"Kurang ajar!!"

 _Bugh!!_

Jaehyun tersungkur dan meringis. Perutnya terasa sangat nyeri karena serangan lutut seseorang, ia tak tahu siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Yongie!! Neo gwenchana!! Kau terluka? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Hiks-hiks, no-noona.." orang itu yang Taeyong panggil dengan noona, ia Lee Taedae, noona Taeyong yang tersayang.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang!!" Taeyong mengangguk, lalu Taedae memeluk lengan kiri adiknya possesive. Sebelum ia dan noonanya benar-benar pergi.

Taeyong melempar boneka paus putihnya ke Jaehyun.

"Lupakan saja apa yang kita lalui hari ini." Taeyong berkata sinis dengan nada penuh kecewa.

Jaehyun hanya bisa diam dan terduduk memegangi perutnya, dan tepat diatas perutnya terdapat boneka paus putih itu.

 _'Ia merusak hubungannya dengan Taeyong yang sudah berjalan baik, dan ia juga membuat Taeyong kecewa berat.'_ Ini adalah luka pertamanya yang harus ia jalani dan terima.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk hati-hati!" Ten marah, tapi ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Taeyong. Winwin menggigit jempol tangan kanannya, alisnya berkerut, ia ingin sekali mencincang Jaehyun.

"Sudahlah Chittapon! Ceritakan padaku dulu apa yang terjadi disini!" Taedae kesal, barusan saja ia pulang untuk liburan, tapi malah disuguhkan dengan kejadian yang sangat kurang ajar.

Padahal ia hanya berniat untuk beli snack di mini market depan perumahan, tapi ia malah melihat adiknya dilecehkan seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa orang kepercayaan sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Akhirnya mereka menceritakan semuanya dari awal ke Taedae.

Sementara itu disisi lain di kota Seoul. Jaehyun merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, ia menempelkan kompres gel yang dingin ke perutnya.

Lambat laun, Jaehyun menitihkan air matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, dengan boneka paus putih yang menemaninya disamping kiri. Akhirnya ia memainkan ponsel hanya untuk sekadar mengalihkan pikiran, tapi hal yang ia temukan di Instagram, malah membuat hatinya teriris semakin dalam.

 **Instagram.**

 _Likes :_ 145.902

 _Comments :_ 34.812

 **ty_track** Rela antri setengah jam buat satu cup aja /katanya aku lebih manis dari pada es krim ini/

#icecream #sweet #hangout #sunday #happy #fun #withyou

 _See all the comments.._

 **chitta10** Hmmm.. Gak bagi-bagi..

 **sicheng.aka.ww** Kau jahat Yongie, tak mau bagi-bagi

 **malika.kmg.gntng** Si cantik kok gk jalan2 sama abang?

 **jeon_wonu** Putus yuk? malika.kmg.gntng

 **malika.kmg.gntng** Eitsss beb! Canda beb.. Hati ak sepenuhny buat amuh jeon_wonu

 **dikey.kuda_yiha** Pacaran jgn dsini mpret, bnyk jones auk! jeon_wonu malika.kmg.gntng

 **hochipit** CIAAAA JONES CIAAAA dikey.kuda_yiha

 **thehun_tamvan** Dek, mau hangout sama kakak? **ty_track**

 **learning.easy.bhsjawa** Susah paham bahasa Jawa? Tenang gan.. Sis.. Kini ada solusinya, cukup ke lapak kami dan pesan buku dongeng bhs Jepang kami yang bisa langsung sampai rumah!

 **sicheng.aka.ww** Dibuat mandarin bisa kan ya? **learning.easy.bhsjawa**

 **p_chanyeolie** Kok km mlh ngajak Taeyong? Luhan? **thehun_tamvan**

 **baekhyuneeee** Biarin atuh yank p_chanyeolie si thehun kn d tinggal selingkuh sama lu_hanhan

 **thehun_tamvan** b* baekhyuneeee p_chanyeolie

 **haechanie.desu** Komenan hyung pd absurd kyk orgny

 **chitta10** Diem lu jones haechanie.desu

 **haechanie.desu** Maap ne hyung.. Oe udh ad yg pny, y kn beb? **minhyung_mark**

 **minhyung_mark** I'm sorry, who are you? Whether we know each other? **haechanie.desu**

 **hochipit** AHAHAHAAA!!! MAMPUS GK D KENAL GEBETAN!! **haechanie.desu**

 _Likes :_ 159.210

 _Comments :_ 41.032

 **ty_track** Pertama kali lihat aja udah suukaaaaaakk banget makasih /katanya lebih imut aku dari pada boneka nya/

#doll #hangout #white #thankyou #cute #like #me

 _See all the comments.._

 **ty.lovers** Iih oppa!!! Oppa memang paling imut sejagat raya

 **ty_track** Terima kasih ty.lovers

 **chitta10** Gembul

 **ugly.trash_ty** Cih! Muka plastik aja bangga

 **sicheng.aka.ww** Bacot lu eek dugong kecirit! **ugly.trash_ty**

 **ty_track** Lulus sensor dari kpi.. **sicheng.aka.ww**

Taeyong langsung memfoto dan posting di Instagram, semuanya memang terlihat kalau Taeyong senang dan menikmati jalan-jalannya. Tapi apa yang Jaehyun lakukan setelah itu?

Melihat postingan seperti itu berhasil membuat Jaehyun semakin terisak, baru saja ia membuat Taeyong senang. Tapi ia terpaksa melakukan ini, Jaehyun kesal, marah, sedih, menyesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

 _'Jelas sekali bahwa Taeyong menikmati harinya bersamanya, secara tersirat juga Taeyong menginisialkan Jaehyun, ucapan terima kasih secara tak langsung. Tapi Jaehyun malah membuat Taeyong kecewa.'_ Ini adalah luka keduanya yang harus ia jalani dan terima.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Yuta benar-benar tak menduga kalau Jaehyun bertindak sejauh itu. Yuta marah. Tapi Jaehyun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur Yuta." Jaehyun berkata santai, tapi jelas sekali dirinya ada apa-apanya.

"Kali ini ada masalah apa yang kau jalani? Ceritakan padaku." hati Jaehyun terasa menghangat, tapi itu tetap menyakitkan.

 _'Maafkan aku Yuta.'_ sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin sekali menangis.

"Hah!! Sudahlah kau diam saja!!" Yuta sedikit terperanjat kaget.

"Ja-jae.. Apa-apaan kau ini!" amarah Yuta mulai tak terkendali dengan sikap Jaehyun.

"Lupakan saja Yuta! Aku tak butuh kau."

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?! Aku kira kau bisa mempercayaiku, kenapa kau tak menganggapku? Aku bisa membantumu!"

"Lalu apa?! Kau mau bantu apa?? Orang sepertimu tak ada apa-apanya Yuta! Sudahlah!"

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Jae!! Jelaskan padaku!!"

 _Greb!!_

Jaehyun menarik kerah seragam Yuta dengan kasar.

"Diamlah kau Bakamoto!! Kehadiranmu malah mempersulitku!!" Jaehyun menatap Yuta intens, wajahnya datar.

"Hhh, terserah kau saja Jung!" Yuta menepis tangan Jaehyun kasar dan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah, menyisakan Jaehyun yang berdiri termenung sendirian.

 _'Terima kasih Yuta. Dengan begini kau akan aman.'_ mata Jaehyun memanas.

 _'Yuta sudah bersedia menanggung masalahnya bersama. Tapi ia tak mau, membuat Yuta menjadi tak dipercayai, dan menyesal sudah berbaik hati padanya.'_ Ini adalah luka ketiganya yang harus ia jalani dan terima.

Jaehyun berjalan ke suatu tempat untuk menemui seseorang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu Jaehyun dan yang paling dekat dengan Jaehyun. Sesampainya ditempat itu, Jaehyun langsung menghampiri sesosok yang mengenakan jaket dan masker berwarna hitam.

"Hi bro, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sosok itu pada Jaehyun.

"Hi too, uhm.. As you known if i have many problems."

"Don't worry, imma here now. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, bagaimana pun juga kita kan saudara."

"Thanks Johnny, kau benar-benar orang yang kusayang selain eommaku."

Sosok yang bernama Johnny itu tersenyum.

"Langsung intinya saja, ikutlah bersamaku. Kau tidak bisa terlalu lama lagi disini." Jaehyun mematung.

"Ikut kau ke Chicago?" Johnny mengangguk.

Jaehyun semakin bingung, ia memang harus berlindung. Tapi, meninggalkan Yuta dan Taeyong disini rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi buat apa.. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya.

"Well.. Okay, i will go with you."

 _'Jaehyun pergi, tapi ia malah meninggalkan kenangan buruk bagi Taeyong dan Yuta. Harusnya perpisahan ini diakhiri dengan kenangan manis.'_ Ini adalah luka keempatnya yang harus ia jalani dan terima.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Jaehyun berjalan dengan lemas menuju rumahnya. Terlalu banyak beban yang ia pikirkan dan yang ia alami, ia harus mengemasi barangnya lalu bersiap untuk pindah ke Chicago bersama Johnny.

Tetapi, saat ia ingin berbelok ke kiri. Ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat kayu.

Jaehyun terpental dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. _'Sialan!'_ Jaehyun tidak mengira bahwa dia sudah diteror secepat ini. Tidak ada waktu untuk melawan, Jaehyun segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan lokasi. Masa bodoh dengan persiapan untuk ke Chicago, nyawanya harus aman terlebih dahulu.

Tapi karena kondisi Jaehyun saat ini sangat tidak mendukung, kecepatan larinya berkurang. Kepalanya semakin pusing, darah yang bercucuran dari dahinya terlalu mengalir deras. Tapi ia tak boleh pingsan sekarang jika ia masih ingin hidup.

 _Bugh!!_

Jaehyun ambruk, kesadarannya semakin tipis. Ia kekurangan banyak darah. Dan pukulan seseorang semakin membuatnya sekarat.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka jika langsung membunuh seseorang. Akan lebih seru jika menyiksanya terlebih dahulu." sosok yang menyerang Jaehyun itu pun berbicara.

"Apalagi jika menyiksanya dalam jangka panjang."

 _'Dasar Psychopath sialan!!'_ meskipun Jaehyun sedang sekarat saat ini, ia masih bisa mengumpat.

Samar-samar, Jaehyun bisa melihat sosok yang menyerangnya tadi. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, ditambah masker, topi, dan kacamata yang tentu berwarna hitam. Oh Jaehyun sampai berpikir bagaimana caranya sosok itu bernapas. Ah dan satu lagi, ia juga memakai sarung tangan hitam.

 _'Menyembunyikan jejak huh?!'_ begitulah pikir Jaehyun.

Pandangan Jaehyun semakin samar, kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Dan perlahan, Jaehyun menutup matanya, pingsan.

 _'Teman-temannya membencinya. Ia sekarang diteror, tak ada yang mau menolongnya. Seakan-akan, Jaehyun seperti tak memiliki harapan hidup.'_ Ini adalah luka kelimanya yang harus ia jalani dan terima.

Jaehyun membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit kamar yang berwarna putih dan aroma ruangan yang khas.

 _'Aku pasti di rumah sakit.'_ Jaehyun yakin akan hal itu.

"Jae, are you alright? Better than before? I'm sorry dude, i'm late to save you. First time i found you when i wanna go to your home. But, i found you were dying on the side of the road. Please forgive me." Johhny menunduk, ia sangat menyesal. Saudaranya itu bisa saja mati jika ia tak cepat-cepat menolongnya.

"It wasn't your fault bro.. It's okay. Hey, imma alright now, just forget it cause that was just past." Jaehyun menoleh kearah Johnny, Jaehyun sudah sering dihajar, jadi bukan masalah besar jika ia bisa sekarat.

Ah, Johnny lupa meskipun Jaehyun sangat bodoh, tetapi makhluk itu sangat fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris.

"Istirahatlah, buat kau lebih baik dari ini agar kita bisa ke Chicago secepatnya. Untuk lukamu yang lain, kita bisa urus disana nanti." Jaehyun mengangguk lemah dan mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Saat ini Jaehyun sedang membaca buku tebal penuh teori. Disekitarnya terdapat banyak buku paket dan catatan yang berserakan dikasur. Sudah dua hari Jaehyun di Chicago, dan dengan instant, Jaehyun bisa serajin ini. Dirinya berpikir bahwa sudah kewajibannya untuk belajar, setidaknya dengan belajar, Jaehyun tidak seperti patung yang hanya diam dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun.

"Jeff, bersiaplah, setelah ini kita akan bertemu dengan bawahanku." Jaehyun masih fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Tapi aku tidak mau lama-lama."

"Hahaha, tapi aku yakin nanti kau akan betah mendengar infonya." Johnny menutup pintu kamar Jaehyun, ia turun kelantai bawah. Sedangkan Jaehyun saat ini berpikir tentang informasi yang akan diberi tahu oleh bawahannya Johnny.

Selang beberapa menit, Jaehyun memunculkan batang hidungnya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Johnny dan seseorang —yang diketahui pasti bawahan Johnny— sudah menunggunya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa beri tahu kami." bawahan Johnny itu pun mengangguk.

"Pertama, orang yang menyerang tuan Jaehyun kemarin itu adalah tangan kanan dari nyonya besar. Setelah diselidiki, ia ternyata tak punya keluarga, untuk hal rinci tentangnya masih sangat sulit diselidiki—"

"Yang kedua, nyonya besar tidak jadi menargetkan teman-teman tuan Jaehyun karena nyonya besar berpikir kalau tuan Jaehyun tidak memiliki teman."

Jaehyun menghela napasnya berat. Johnny menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." bisik Johnny.

Ya, dia tidak menyesal membuat Taeyong dan Yuta untuk menjauh darinya. Jika tidak, pasti mereka berdua akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya—disakiti dan diincar oleh psychopath—.

"Dan yang terakhir-" bawahannya Johnny menghela napas berat sebelum mengatakannya.

"Ini menyangkut teman tuan Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong."

 _Brakk!!_

"Jeffrey!!! Tenanglah!!!"

"Uaaaaarghhh!! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang???!!" Jaehyun memberantakan barang-barang disekitarnya setalah membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

"Ini bukan salahmu!! Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah!!" Johnny menatap sendu saudaranya itu, ia tahu kalau Jaehyun sangat kacau saat ini.

"INI SALAHKU!!!!" Jaehyun berteriak sembari mengacak-acakkan rambutnya.

 _-flashback-_

 _"Ini menyangkut teman tuan Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun melebarkan matanya._

 _"Ada apa dengan Taeyong?"_

 _"Akhir-akhir ini setelah kami awasi kediaman dari Taeyong-ssi. Taeyong-ssi mengalami perubahan drastis." napas Jaehyun tercekat._

 _"Taeyong-ssi mengalami ketakutan mendalam, ia jadi takut gelap, takut dengan boneka dan membenci es krim. Selama pengawasan kami, Taeyong-ssi lebih mirip dengan pasien sakit jiwa, karena ia sering menangis tanpa sebab, mengacaukan dirinya, berteriak ketakutan jika menyangkut boneka, es krim, dan kegelapan. Fisiknya terlihat memprihatinkan karena Taeyong-ssi sekarang sangat kurus dan berantakan." napas Jaehyun menderu._

 _"Mentalnya down sangat drastis. Tapi keluarganya tidak melaporkan ke pihak berwajib. Karena orang tua dari Taeyong-ssi sedang sibuk diluar negeri. Dan juga, keluarga Taeyong-ssi cukup terkenal, ini membuat mereka untuk menyembunyikannya dari publik."_

 _"Dari catatan yang kami temukan tentang Taeyong-ssi, trauma sebelumnya belum sembuh total tapi ia mengalami kejadian yang justru memperparah keadaan. Itulah sebabnya Taeyong-ssi menjadi sangat kacau sekarang."_

 _-end-_

 _Prang!!_

"JUNG JAEHYUN! BERHENTI!!!!" Johnny berteriak setelah Jaehyun membanting gelas kaca yang sempat ia pakai tadi.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI HYUNG! PERASAANMU JIKA KAU SUDAH BERTINDAK KRIMINAL!!!" Jaehyun menangis dan perlahan duduk dilantai sambil terus-menerus histeris.

Johnny mendekat dan memeluk Jaehyun erat.

"Please calm down my bro.. Every mess that you have made this will not change everything. So calm down~" Johnny mengelus punggung Jaehyun, ia tahu perasaan Jaehyun saat ini. Banyak masalah yang ia hadapi, jika Jaehyun tidak tegar, maka ia akan tak jauh menjadi orang gila.

 _'Apa yang telah Jaehyun perbuat dan masalah yang ia alami membuat dirinya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki pandangan untuk masa depannya.'_ Ini adalah luka keenamnya yang harus ia jalani dan terima.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Johnny membawa nampan yang terdapat semangkuk sup krim jamur dan segelas teh, lalu ia meletakkannya diatas nakas.

"Makanlah Jeff, aku tak mau kau sakit." Jaehyun tidak bergeming.

"Jeffrey?" Johnny membalikkan badan Jaehyun.

"Astaga Jeffrey.. Kau demam." Johnny yang hanya memegang lengan dan bahu Jaehyun saja sudah bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa John.. Aku hanya butuh tidur." Jaehyun berkata dengan lemas.

"Tidak-tidak! Bangunlah, kusandarkan kau di headboard, kusuapi. Kau harus makan." Johnny membantu Jaehyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya ke bersandar ke headboard kasur.

"Padahal aku tak berharap kau sakit, kenapa malah seperti ini." Johnny berbicara sembari menyuapi Jaehyun.

"I'm sorry.. Aku terlalu merepotkanmu."

"Untuk apa aku harus merasa repot pada saudaraku sendiri? Bagaimana pun juga, meski kita beda ibu, kita tetap bersaudara." Jaehyun menampilkan senyuman diwajahnya yang lesu.

"By the way.. I wanna ask you something."

"What was that? Just ask it and i will answer as i can." Johnny berpikir sejenak.

"I wanna ask something about.. Taeyong, is it okay?" Jaehyun terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau bisa sefrustasi dan sangat merasa bersalah atas perlakuanmu pada Taeyong. Yah aku tahu kalau seseorang yang tak sengaja berbuat kriminal pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah tapi, kau merasa sangat sangat sangat bersalah dan terpukul atas perlakuanmu. Padahal yang kutahu, kau tidak peduli dengan orang yang kau apa-apakan." Jaehyun masih setia mendengar.

"Kau ingatkan dulu, kau bahkan tidak merasa bersalah ketika anak yang bernama Rosé itu melukai dirinya sendiri setelah kau beri harapan kepadanya dan kau jatuhkan begitu saja. Aku tahu persis kelakuanmu, tapi ini berbeda. Kenapa?" Johnny meletakkan mangkuk supnya kembali keatas nakas, dan memandang Jaehyun penasaran.

Jaehyun tersenyum, ia sudah tahu kalau Johnny pasti akan bertanya perihal ini.

"Taeyong hyung bagiku sama saja seperti namja dan yeoja lainnya, sesosok polos yang jatuh akan pesonaku dan termasuk korban yang pernah aku lecehkan." Johnny mengangguk paham.

"Tapi seiring dengan waktu, sosok itu menjadi sosok yang spesial bagiku. Perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan muncul seketika."

Johnny terdiam, ia menganga lebar tidak percaya bahwa adiknya sudah mengalami masa ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Johnny heboh sembari memegang bahu Jaehyun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun sudah bisa merasakan perasaan semacam itu.

Hening.. Johnny masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Jeff? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Johnny sekali lagi.

Jaehyun menatap Johnny dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya."

Johnny kesal lalu kembali keposisi semula dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Hah.. Aku terlalu berharap tinggi padamu Jeff." Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang tidak menyukainya dude, but.."

"But???" Johnny benar-benar penasaran.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis berdimple.

"I don't like him-

-but i love him."

Jaehyun tersenyim miris. Ia tak pantas untuk mencintai Taeyong, ingat-ingat dengan apa yang pernah Jaehyun lakukan pada Taeyong dan permasalahan pribadi Jaehyun.

 _'Kesimpulannya, Devil seperti Jaehyun memang tak pantas untuk mencintai Angel seperti Taeyong.'_ Ini adalah luka ketujuhnya yang harus ia jalani dan terima.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

 ** _maaf ye gaes.. hrsny yg d instagram ad foto ny tp oe gk ngerti atau emg gk bisa d upload foto :((?_**


	8. 8

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Kau yakin tetap ingin ke Seoul?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi kalau di Seoul kau lebih mudah diketahui!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Psychopath itu bisa saja membunuhmu langsung ditempat!"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Jeffrey! Jangan bertindak gila!!"

"Aku memang sudah gila karena Taeyong hyung."

Johnny hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat, mengamati Jaehyun yang sedang mengemasi beberapa baju dan memasukkannya ke tas ransel. Tentu saja Johnny khawatir saat ini. Pasalnya, setelah mengetahui Taeyong yang keadaannya semakin parah, Jaehyun berkali-kali berkata ingin pulang ke Seoul dan menemui Taeyong. Setelah sembuh dari demam, Jaehyun langsung bersiap yang membuat Johnny khawatir.

Anak buah dari nyonya besar sedang berkeliaran di kota Seoul, Jaehyun bisa saja terbunuh dengan mudah disana. Jaehyun juga berkali-kali membantah Johnny untuk tetap di mansion miliknya dan tetap pergi, Jaehyun hanya ingin menemui Taeyong secepatnya meski Jaehyun tahu kalau dia pasti tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk bertemu Taeyong.

Setidaknya Jaehyun sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki dan meminta maaf, Jaehyun tidak takut jikalau nanti ia akan dibunuh karena tidak mungkin.

Psychopath yang mengincar Jaehyun yang bilang sendiri bahwa, "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka jika langsung membunuh seseorang. Akan lebih seru jika menyiksanya terlebih dahulu."

Jadi Jaehyun sudah tahu kalau ia tak akan langsung dibunuh, sekarat saja ia tak masalah dengan itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi, aku akan berhati-hati dan secepatnya kembali kesini." Jaehyun menepuk pundak Johnny lalu pergi meninggalkan Johnny yang terdiam di kamar Jaehyun.

Jaehyun merasa, ia tak boleh menjadi pengecut, eommanya tak pernah mengajarinya menjadi seorang pengecut. Ia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Satu suap lagi, aa~"

"Ti-tidak mau."

"Sudah kenyang?" Taeyong mengangguk.

Seulgi tersenyum, ia dengan sabar menyuapi Taeyong yang seperti ini. Taeyong sudah seperti adik kandungnya sedari dulu.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, jika kau ingin sesuatu, panggil saja aku." Taeyong mengangguk.

Setelah Seulgi sudah keluar dari kamar Taeyong, Taeyong memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring. Ia capek, sangat capek, benar-benar capek. Rasanya, 'Aku tidak kuat lagi..' Taeyong sudah capek untuk menangis, ketakutan, berteriak, dan bertahan.

Taeyong mengamati tangan kanannya yang terlihat kurus itu. 'Aku capek..'

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"PERGI KAU!!!" Winwin berteriak marah.

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin melihat kondisinya, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf secara langsung."

"Maaf?! Kau pikir?! Dengan mudahnya kau ingin meminta maaf???!"

"Tidak, aku juga ingin menebus kesalahanku, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Terserah kalian ingin mengapakanku, asalkan itu bisa membuat kalian memaafkanku."

"Jangan pernah dekati kami lagi, terpenting untuk Taeyong!" Chanyeol ingin menyeret Jaehyun, tapi tertahan.

"Setidaknya pergilah jauh dari sini!" Ten berkata dengan dingin.

Jaehyun mendongak dan mendapati Ten yang berdiri di anak tangga, tanpa disuruh pun Jaehyun sebenarnya sudah pergi jauh.

"Kalau itu, aku sebenarnya sudah pergi jauh. Apakah tidak ada permintaan yang lain? Tebusan yang lebih pantas untukku?"

"Memangnya kau sudah pergi kemana? Buktinya kau disini! Kau masih di Seoul kan? Aku mintanya kau untuk pergi dari kota ini! Kalau bisa keluar negeri sekalian!" Ten menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Memang sudah, aku kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk kesini sebentar, mengajukan permintaan maaf dan meminta hal untuk tebusanku."

Winwin berdecih tak percaya. "Baiklah jika kalian tak percaya, kalian bisa menemukanku di Chicago jika kalian masih tak yakin."

"Terserah! Pokoknya sekarang kau harus-"

 _Glodakk!!_

Semuanya terdiam karena satu suara. Mereka yang dilantai bawah saling memandang satu sama lain, mencerna suara yang dikiranya berasal dari lantai atas.

"TAEYONG!!!" semuanya yang dilantai bawah berteriak panik dan langsung menuju ke kamar Taeyong.

 _Brakk!!!_

"YONGIIEEEEE!!!" semuanya kaget dengan pemandangan yang dilihat mereka saat ini.

Taeyong menggantung dirinya, tapi ia belum siap, kursi yang ia naiki ambruk dan ia tergantung dengan satu tangan dan leher yang masuk dalam lingkaran tali. Padahal Taeyong belum mengikat talinya dengan benar.

"YONGIIE!!!" Winwin, Chanyeol, dan Ten berlari untuk menolong tapi mereka didahului Jaehyun.

 _Brukk!!_

Jaehyun dan Taeyong ambruk setelah Jaehyun menarik tali yang mengikat Taeyong hingga terlepas, membuat Taeyong terjatuh kedalam pelukan Jaehyun dan ambruk kelantai.

"Ugh.." Jaehyun meringis pelan karena punggungnya yang membentur lantai dengan keras, tapi tak masalah asalkan Taeyong baik-baik saja.

 _'Jae.. Jaehyun..'_ Taeyong menangis dalam pelukan Jaehyun, padahal ia tak berharap untuk tersiksa seperti tadi. Bunuh dirinya gagal.

"Yongie!!" Chanyeol mendekat dan ingin membopong badan Taeyong dan membawanya keatas kasur. Tapi Taeyong meronta dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaehyun.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak karena perlakuan Taeyong.

"Biar aku saja." lirih Jaehyun lalu perlahan berdiri dan menggendong Taeyong ala bridal.

Saat Taeyong sudah berbaring dikasur, Taeyong mencengkram lengan Jaehyun erat meskipun cengkraman itu terasa lemah di Jaehyun.

"Tu-tunggu.. Hiks." Jaehyun tak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi ia perlahan menaiki kasur Taeyong dan memeluknya. Seketika tangis Taeyong pecah semakin keras.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Taeyong tenang dulu." Seulgi berucap lalu orang-orang yang berada disana perlahan keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

Chanyeol, Ten, Winwin melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang saling berpelukan. Jaehyun yang mengelus punggung Taeyong dan Taeyong yang menangis dalam dekapan Jaehyun.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai tebusanmu." Ten keluar dari kamar Taeyong yang diikuti oleh Winwin.

"Awas saja kau macam-macam!" ancam Chanyeol yang kemudian keluar juga.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua saja di kamar yang cukup luas itu, kamar Taeyong terang dan berantakan. Jaehyun benar-benar merutuki perlakuannya yang buruk, gara-gara ia, semua ini terjadi.

"Hyung.." Taeyong tidak menjawab dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaehyun membuat hati Jaehyun serasa hangat.

"Kenapa hyung melakukan ini?" Taeyong lalu memberi jarak dan sedikit naik hingga ia yang semula memeluk pinggang Jaehyun menjadi memeluk leher Jaehyun, tapi tangisannya tidak berhenti meski dalam diam.

"A-aku... Capek." Jaehyun masih setia mengelus punggung Taeyong.

"Aku tak sanggup... Aku frustasi dan semuanya terasa berat.. Hiks." Taeyong terisak kembali.

"Hyung, shh shhh.. Jangan menangis, kau akan semakin capek kalau masih menangis. Tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi, aku disini dan maafkan aku." Jaehyun merasakan kepala Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan kembali berbaring dengan benar, Jaehyun pun sedikit membenarkan posisinya menjadi kepala bertopang pada tanggannya dan ia bisa menepuk-nepuk Taeyong dari samping.

"Istirahatlah.." Taeyong menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Jaehyun bertanya lembut.

"A-aku, tidak mau jika kau akan pergi saat aku sudah tertidur." Jaehyun berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya. _'Apa-apaan ini??'_ Jaehyun berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja, meski jantungnya berdetak seperti irama diskotik yang sangat keras.

"Hyung, kenapa kau malah ingin ditemani olehku dari pada dengan Ten atau Winwin?" Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan dengan pembicaraan.

"Uhmm.." Taeyong tidak menjawab. Namun, ia perlahan mengikis jarak diantara mereka meskipun mereka sudah sangat dekat sekali.

Taeyong mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk memeluknya, Jaehyun menurut dan memeluk Taeyong dengan sebelah tangannya. Taeyong pun menyamankan dan menikmati posisi saat ini.

 _'Keberadaanmu disisiku membuatku nyaman..'_ Taeyong malu-malu sendiri dengan alasannya, ia pun menggeleng kecil yang membuat Jaehyun mengernyit heran.

"Waeyo?" Jaehyun bertanya tapi dijawab gelengan yang lebih jelas.

"A-aniyo.." Taeyong mendongak menatap Jaehyun dan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

'Kuatkan hambamu ini ya tuhan...' Jaehyun tak bisa untuk tidak berkata imut ke Taeyong. "Uuuh~~ imutnya~" tangan kiri Jaehyun yang bebas pun mencubit pelan pipi Taeyong.

Taeyong membeku seketika. Namun, sekian detik kemudian ia menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Jaehyun.

"Hyu-hyung? Kenapa? Apa cubitanku sakit?" Jaehyun bertanya khawatir karena perlakuan Taeyong membuatnya bingung.

"Ani!!" Taeyong mendongak dan berteriak.

"Cubitanmu tidak sakit kok.." Taeyong mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Aigoo~~ hyung memang makhluk tuhan yang paling imut." Jaehyun menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Taeyong dengan gemas.

Setelah wajah Jaehyun menjauh, ia bisa melihat wajah Taeyong yang seperti tomat.

"Yak! Jaehyun paboo!!!" Taeyong memukul dada dan bahu Jaehyun. Jaehyun tertawa gemas, meski Taeyong lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, Taeyong tetap menggemaskan.

"Aduh hyungie~ nanti gimana kalau aku babak belur karena kau pukul?"

"Biar!! Sudah sana kau pergi hush! Hush!!" Taeyong mengusir Jaehyun yang semakin membuat Jaehyun gemas sendiri.

Drrrt - Drrrt

Tetapi, canda gurau mereka terhenti ketika Jaehyun merasakan getar disaku celananya, Taeyong pun merasakan getaran tersebut karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat —badan yang menempel— sedari tadi.

Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya yang berdering itu dan seketika terduduk disamping kasur setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Se-sebentar ya hyung, aku mau angkat telpon dulu." Jaehyun hendak berdiri, tapi ia tertahan karena Taeyong memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan angkat.." suara Taeyong bergetar menahan tangis. "Jangan angkat telponnya.."

Jaehyun termenung, ia ingat saat ia mengangkat telpon dari Johnny di halte. Setelah peristiwa itu, hal yang tidak diinginkan Taeyong malah terjadi karenanya.

"Kumohon, jangan angkat telponnya.. Aku tak mau kau berubah lagi dalam sekejap-hiks." Taeyong menangis lagi.

Jaehyun menghela napas, ia dilema. Tapi kali ini ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan Taeyong, ia sudah berniat untuk melakukan hal yang manis saja, ia tidak berjanji, karena jikalau ia mengingkarinya justru ia yang berdosa.

Jaehyun melepas tautan tangan Taeyong yang membelit perutnya, lalu ia memutar badan menghadap Taeyong. Setelah itu, ia mengecup pipi kanan Taeyong lembut.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin mengetahui informasi saja. Aku tak akan berubah setelah telpon ini, jangan takut, okay?" Taeyong dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk juga. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menuju balkon kamar Taeyong.

"Hallo dude, are you wanna tell me something ab-"

"I'm sorry Jeff.. First, please don't be so long at there, it isn't save for you. Second, i just wanna say, please back here fast. Can you?"

"Wait.. What? I'm sorry but, i have been here two hours ago and you want me back again? How could you be so cruel..?!"

"I know, i know but you must back to Chicago today, whatever you want to back in the afternoon or in the evening. But, must today! Got it?"

"Hhhh... Got it, i'll do my best."

"Good boy and aah! I suggest you to be back on eight hours later.. "

"Eight hours? Why?"

"Just remember it! But I hopeless you to back on eight hours later. "

"Okay, thanks dude! Bye!"

Jaehyun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan kembali ke Taeyong.

"Bagaimana hyung? Benarkan? Aku tidak akan berubah setelah telponan, tak perlu takut." Jaehyun mengelus pipi Taeyong berharap Taeyong mengerti. Tapi,

"Aku masih takut Jae.. Kenapa kau bisa berbahasa inggris? Kau kan bodoh."

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Aaa~" mulut Taeyong terbuka dan melahap suapan yang Jaehyun beri.

"Ya ampun hyung.. Padahal tadi kau bilang kalau sudah makan, tapi kenapa kau makan lagi sekarang, dengan lahap pula."

"Tadi aku hanya makan bubur, tidak kenyang lah!" Jaehyun terkikik. Setelah Taeyong berhenti mengyunyah, Jaehyun menyodorkan kembali sendok yang berisi Bibimbap.

"Haap~~ nah, sudah habis." Jaehyun memperlihatkan isi mangkuk yang habis bersih itu ke Taeyong. Taeyong juga keikut senang karena selama ini ia selalu tak habis jika makan, entah ada sihir apa ia bisa menghabiskan makanan yang Jaehyun suap.

Jaehyun meletakkan mangkuk tersebut ke atas nakas dan mengambil segelas air yang ada disampingnya.

"Nih hyung, habiskan." Taeyong mengambil segelas air putih itu dan meneguknya hingga habis. Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begini, kau bisa kembali seperti biasanya dalam waktu cepat."

Taeyong berpikir sejenak tentang perkataan Jaehyun. _'Tapi aku begini karena ada kau Jae..'_ Taeyong rasanya ingin sekali mengatakan itu tapi ia tak mungkin berkata seperti itu.

"Sekarang jam berapa Jae?" Jaehyun melihat ponselnya.

"Jam satu siang. Kenapa?"

"Tinggal lima jam lagi.." Jaehyun terdiam mengerti akan maksud Taeyong. Dia diberi waktu aman selama delapan jam dan sudah tiga jam berlalu, lima jam yang tersisa ini harus ia manfaatkan dengan baik.

"Hyung, jika bisa, kau saat ini pasti sudah kuajak pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi saat ini aku tak bisa, bagaimana kalau ke taman belakang di rumahmu?" Taeyong mengangguk semangat. "Tak apa." Taeyong mengulas senyum.

Saat mereka berdua sedang menuruni tangga, Wendy, salah satu maid di rumah Taeyong melihat mereka berdua dengan terkejut.

"Yongie?? Kau sudah mau keluar dari kamar?" tanya Wendy.

"Ehm.. Begitulah, aku bosan di kamar terus." Taeyong kikuk, hanya karena keberadaan Jaehyun saja yang bisa membuatnya kembali secepat ini.

"Ouh.. Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau ada perlu tinggal panggil aku." Taeyong mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menarik Jaehyun untuk pergi dari situ.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan saja, ini kan rumahmu."

"Sudah diam, waktu kita terbatas." Jaehyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

 _'Padahal kita hanya sebatas teman, tapi kenapa kau seperti ini hyung? Atau kau memang seperti ini juga pada Ten hyung dan Winwin hyung?'_ Jaehyun berusaha untuk berpikir secara benar. Ia sadar diri meskipun menyukai —mencintai— Taeyong, bukan berarti Taeyong merasakan hal yang sama padanya.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, sekarang Jaehyun yang menarik Taeyong menuju salah satu pohon dan duduk dibawahnya.

"Ternyata sejuk juga." Jaehyun duduk bersandar dibawah pohon.

"Jaehyun, singkirkan tanganmu." Jaehyun menurut saja dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang bertengger diatas pahanya.

Setelah itu, Taeyong menjadikan paha Jaehyun sebagai bantal. Jaehyun terkejut.

"Hyu-hyung?" Jaehyun berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Elus kepalaku dong Jae~" ucap Taeyong manja, dan Jaehyun menurut.

"Hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jaehyun mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Aku mau saja kok Jae, lagipula sudah lama tidak begini. Pahamu empuk untuk dijadikan bantal, aku suka. Nanti, kalau aku sudah gemukan dari ini, kau tidur dipahaku juga ya?" Jaehyun terpesona dengan wajah manis Taeyong yang tersenyum.

 _'Mau kurus atau gemuk, aku tetap suka kok.'_ Jaehyun benar-benar menikmati momen saat ini meski terbatas oleh waktu.

"Hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh."

"Apakah hyung juga bersikap seperti ini pada Ten hyung dan Winwin hyung?" Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya.

"Iya kok, sering malah. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.." Jaehyun menghela napasnya berat.

 _'Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap.'_ mana mungkin orang yang bak malaikat seperti Taeyong bisa menyukai yang seperti dirinya.

Lama-kelamaan, Taeyong terlelap dan semakin pulas karena belaian dirambutnya benar-benar berefek pada rasa kantuknya, obat tidur? Mungkin.

Jaehyun pun setia menunggu Taeyong untuk bangun dengan sendirinya.

"Ungh~" Taeyong melenguh pelan kala ia merasakan ada yang memainkan pipinya.

"Eoh.. Jae, apah? Unghh~" Taeyong melenguh kembali, menyadarkan diri hingga pada akhirnya benar-benar sadar.

"Sekarang jam berapa Jae?"

"Uhm, jam lima lewat dua puluh menit." Taeyong membelalakkan matanya.

"APA? SUDAH JAM SEGINI??!!" Taeyong panik, ia langsung membangunkan dirinya dan memeluk leher Jaehyun.

"Aaaaa!!! Pabo! Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?! Dasar Jaehyun bodoh.. Tinggal empat puluh menit lagi kau akan pergi, huweee." Taeyong juga mengguncang-guncangkan badan Jaehyun.

"A-appooo!! Hyung, jangan gini. Jeongmal mianhae hyung.. Tolong maafkan aku hyung." Jaehyun merengek. Pasalnya, Taeyong seperti menyiksanya saat ini. Pada akhirnya, ia berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh Jaehyun.

"Uuh, kau menyebalkan." Jaehyun memasang wajah sedih yang tidak dihiraukan Taeyong.

"Hyung, ayo masuk dulu. Hari mulai gelap." Taeyong mengangguk lesu.

Setibanya didalam rumah, mereka langsung menuju ruang makan yang sudah ramai. Saat mereka tiba diruang makan, semua pandangan orang yang disana langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, Yongie.. Kau darimana saja? Sini makan." Winwin menepuk kursi disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Taeyong untuk duduk disitu.

"Ah aku duduk disini saja dengan Jaehyun." Taeyong masih setia merangkul lengan kiri Jaehyun.

"Eoh, hyung. Aku pergi sekarang saja, aku harus siap lebih awal karena perjalanan ke bandara juga tidak sebentar." Taeyong membulatkan matanya dan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kan masih ada waktu tiga tujuh menit?"

Jaehyun mengelus surai coklat Taeyong dan tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku harus bersi-"

"Setidaknya makanlah dessert yang tersedia." potong Ten, Taeyong mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya Jaehyun menurut.

"Baiklah, akan kumakan."

Saat Jaehyun sedang memakan dessertnya, para maid mulai menyingkir dan menyisakan Ten, Winwin, Taeyong, dan Jaehyun. Winwin mengisyaratkan Ten dengan kedipan mata.

"Uuh, Yongie. Mandilah dulu, atau setidaknya ganti baju." Taeyong mengangguk lesu dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Ketika sekarang hanya tersisa mereka bertiga, Ten mulai berbicara.

"Uhm Jae, aku ingin bilang sesuatu kalau.."

Jaehyun memandang Ten, menunggu lanjutannya.

"Err, kalau kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Berkatmu, Yongie-uh Taeyong kembali seperti semula. Ia juga mau keluar kamar berkat kau. Te-terima kasih." Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama hyung. Aku juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas perlakuan yang kulakukan pada Taeyong hyung." Ten dan Winwin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ke kamar Taeyong hyung? Tasku ada disana."

"Ya boleh, bukan berarti kau sepenuhnya diterima oleh kami. Chanyeol bersedia membunuhmu ditempat." Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Ah iya, kalau begitu permisi." Jaehyun meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar Taeyong. Setelah Jaehyun benar-benar pergi.

"Ah.. Aku juga bisa membunuhnya kalau aku mau." Winwin menoleh.

"Dae noona? Darimana saja kau?" Taedae yang sedang bersandar pada kusen pintu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku dirumah saja tentunya. Aku juga malas untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Jae sialan itu."

 _'Tepatnya, aku mengawasinya dan Taeyong sedari tadi.'_ Taedae masih ada dendam dengan Jaehyun.

"Ah sudahlah, cepat duduk. Makan sana!" suruh Ten.

"Ckk, tuan rumahnya siapa disini? Ah iya iya aku akan makan." Taedae langsung menurut ketika Ten melempar death glarenya.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Loh hyung? Kok malah tiduran?" Jaehyun melihat Taeyong yang tiduran dikasur dengan memunggunginya, lalu Jaehyun mulai memungut tasnya.

"Diamlah." Jaehyun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Jaehyun mengambil salah satu hoodie dari tasnya. Lalu ia mulai mengangkat kaos yang ia kenakan hingga lepas.

Taeyong mengubah posisinya yang miring menjadi terlentang, dan saat itu pula ia melihat punggung tegap Jaehyun.

/Bluushh/

Taeyong yakin sekali jika perut Jaehyun pasti berbentuk kotak, karena dari punggungnya saja Taeyong sudah tahu. Taeyong memiringkan badannya lagi, memunggungi Jaehyun, pipinya panas dan ruangan terasa gerah karena pemandangan yang terlihat waw dimata Taeyong.

"Hyung, aku berangkat ya." Taeyong langsung bangun.

"Heh?!! Sekarang??!!" Jaehyun yang sedang memasukkan kaosnya kedalam tas itu pun mengangguk.

"Aaaah! Jahyun!! Kenapa kau harus pergi??!!" Taeyong berlari ke Jaehyun dan memeluk Jaehyun erat.

"Aku harus hyung.. Agar kau aman dan tidak takut akan keberadaanku." bohong, tentu saja Jaehyun bohong.

 _'Seoul sekarang tak aman bagiku, begitu juga dengan Korea. Bahkan di Chicago, aku di homeschooling-kan atas perintah dari Johnny hyung.'_ Jaehyun tak mungkin jujur.

"Tidak! Tidak! Keberadaanmu justru membuatku nyaman, jangan pergi!" bulir air mata mulai menetes dipipi Taeyong, entah kenapa Taeyong sekarang begitu cengeng.

Jaehyun memberi jarak diantara mereka, menatap mata Taeyong sendu tapi ia masih tersenyum. Jaehyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir.

"Maafkan aku hyung, dan jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis." Taeyong sebal, ia mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kau juga jelek dasar Jaehyun bodoh!" Jaehyun tertawa gemas.

Setelah itu, hening menyelimuti mereka. Yang satu tidak ingin ditinggalkan dan yang satu tidak ingin meninggalkan. Jaehyun menghela napas berat dan menangkup pipi Taeyong.

"Hyung, setelah kulakukan ini, kumohon jangan marah ya?" Taeyong memasang wajah innocent.

Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong.

Semakin dekat, hingga pada akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Jaehyun sedikit melakukan lebih dari bersentuhan saja, ia sedikit melumat bibir Taeyong secara pelan, takut Taeyong justru meronta.

Tapi nyatanya tidak, Taeyong diam saja sedari tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jaehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Taeyong.

"Dah hyung."

Jaehyun tersenyum berdimple dan merangkul tas ranselnya, lalu ia berjalan ke pintu dan keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

Taeyong masih terdiam sedari tadi. Pipinya terasa lebih panas dari pada rebusan air yang mendidih dan seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu sedang terbang diperutnya.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

 ** _gaess.. sori ye up ny lama, diriku lupa kalo jg pny ffn selain wp hehe.._**

 ** _dn oe jg lg masa hiatus. d wp baru smpe chap 9, mohon d tunggu dgn sabar nggeh? :)_**


	9. 9

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Ujian Akhir Semester sudah berakhir, libur panjang sudah terbentang didepan mata. Semester 2 akan dimulai setelah libur panjang ini, dan Jaehyun, sudah lama sekali Taeyong tidak melihatnya. Kangen? Tentu, siapa yang tidak kangen kalau berpisah jauh dengan teman sendiri?

"Tennie, Tennie!! Kau liburan mau kemana?? kalau tidak tahu mau kemana, ikut bersamaku ya? ya ya ya ya??"

"Memangnya kau mau liburan dimana?"

"California, USA!!" Taeyong tersenyum sumringah.

'Orang kaya mah bebas.' Ten yang seperti upil mah bisa apah??

"Ah.. Aku pikir-pikir dulu untuk ikut denganmu, kukira kau mau ke Jepang atau daerah Asia lainnya."

"Orang tuaku bosan dengan Asia, padahal aku pingin ke Thailand. Tapi mereka malah pinginnya ke Amerika." Taeyong cemberut.

"Oh! Kau pingin ketempat asalku??!" Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kalau di Bangkok aku bisa sekalian sillahturahmi dengan keluargamu, terus bisa ke Chiang Mai nantinya. Tapi eomma dan appa maunya ke California. Tapi karena tempatnya bagus, aku mau deh.." Ten mengangguk paham, sedikit terbesit rasa kecewa dalam dirinya. Ten juga ingin liburan bersama Taeyong dan Winwin di negara asalnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Taeyong tersenyum semakin lebar hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat.

"Ke National Park, namanya Yosemite!"

"Yosemite National Park?" Taeyong mengangguk.

"Hutan, lembah, air terjun, katakan saja cagar alam. Bahkan masih banyak hewan liar, tapi aman kok, disana kita bisa camping atau menginap di lodge, kau tertarik kan? Ya ya ya ya?? Ikut??" Ten menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"YEAYYY!! YONGIE SAYANG TEN!! Nanti Winwin kuberi tahu juga!" Ten tertawa senang.

"Kita memangnya mau kemana? Tempat tanpa sinyal, tapi aku sedang masa liburan, jangan kau pikir kita akan liburan di hutan rimba untuk memutus koneksi."

"Memang tujuan kita kesitu."

"Aku tidak mau!!"

"Tenang Jeff, tempat tujuan kita memang hutan dan sejenisnya, tapi itu tempat wisata kok."

"Memangnya dimana? Hutan apa?"

"Yosemite National Park di California."

"Ah! Aku tahu itu, sudah lama sekali aku ingin pergi kesana!" Jaehyun seketika semangat.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah. Kita berangkat tiga jam lagi."

Sementara itu, di Incheon International Airport.

"Kau membawa Ramyeon cup? Berapa banyak?"

"Sebanyak-banyaknya, hihihi. Disana pasti dingin, dan aku mau berkeliling di hutan."

"Eomma tidak mengizinkanmu! Nanti kalau kau diserang beruang bagaimana?"

"Tak mungkin lah eom.. Ada Winwin disini, dia bisa menghajar beruang itu seperti CIAAT CIIAT CYYYAAAAT!! WUSH WUUUUSH!! Mati deh, selesai~" Mr, Mrs Lee, Taedae, Ten, dan Winwin tertawa karena tingkah Taeyong. Mrs Lee sedikit malu karena tatapan orang-orang yang lewat tertuju pada mereka —terutama Taeyong— yang pasti merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Taeyong.

'Yaampun anakku sudah SMA tapi kelakuan kayak anak playgroup..' Mrs Lee malu-malu sendiri jadinya.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Bagaimana Jeff? Kau senang?" Tanya Johnny dengan senyumannya.

"Really really really happy when your dream was come true!! Dulu aku hanya bisa melihat di tivi saja, tapi sekarang lihatlah! Aku disini!! Ahhh!! Aku menyukainya!!" Jaehyun berteriak senang setelah turun dari mobil, berlari kesana kemari untuk melampiaskan kesenangannya.

"Untung saja aku bawa kamera, aku sudah menduga kau akan minta difoto berkali-kali." Johhny juga senang, selama 4 tahun mereka berpisah dan saling melindungi dari jarak jauh, sekarang mereka benar-benar senang untuk liburan bersama. Setidaknya, liburan ini bisa merefreshkan otak sebelum ditimpa berbagai masalah lagi.

"Yak! Jangan lari-lari!! Nanti kau tersesat bagaimana sayang??!! Cepat sini, bantu bawa barang bawaan!" Jaehyun sedikit memelankan kecepatan larinya setelah mendengar teriakan dari jarak jauh, dan teriakkan itu, menggunakan bahasa Korea.

'Orang Korea yang bisa liburan kesini tak hanya kau saja Jae..' Jaehyun tak ambil pusing dan berlarian semakin jauh meskipun pada kenyataannya ia hanya memutar di daerah sekitar lodge.

Jaehyun sempat terperanjat kaget kala ada seekor kelinci yang berlari kearahnya dengan cepat dan melewatinya. 'Kukira tadi itu siluman...' kebodohan Jaehyun tentu masih ada.

Jaehyun berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah pohon besar, karena dibalik pohon besar itu adalah lodge, tapi saat ia memutari pohon besar itu.

/srakk/

"Kyaaa!!"

"Wuargghh!!"

Teriak mereka secara bersamaan, bagaimana Jaehyun tidak kaget kalau sosok didepan matanya ini adalah hyung kesayangannya, Taeyong.

"Jaehyun?! / Hyung?!" mereka sama-sama menganga.

"Kok bisa sih?? / Hyung kok disini??" ucap mereka lagi secara bersamaan.

"Yongie, kau ngapain -eh? Siapa?" mrs Lee mengamati Jaehyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah eomma, dia Jaehyun temanku." Jaehyun tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Annyeong haseyo, Jung Jaehyun imnida." mrs Lee membalas dengan bungkukkan dan senyum.

"Yasudah, ayo ke lodge. Jangan disini terus, kalau ada beruang kan bahaya."

"Eomma!!!" Taeyong bersungut-sungut.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju lodge, dan saat mereka sampai di mobil yang terpakir di halaman lodge dari rombongan mr Lee, semua pandangan tertuju pada Jaehyun.

"Jae..??" gumaman Winwin, Ten, dan Taedae secara kompak. Mrs Lee yang mendengar itu pun bersuara.

"Oh! Kalian saling mengenal?!" dan mereka bertiga hanya memandang satu sama lain bingung.

"Jeffrey!!" Jaehyun menoleh dan melihat Johnny yang berlari kearahnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kau itu dari mana saja sih?! I think you are lost and don't know the way to go back. Hah... Please don't do it again and uh? Who are they? Ah maaf aku tidak menyadari kalian disini."

Johnny hanya berpura-pura tidak kenal, sebenarnya ia tahu siapa mereka terkhusus Taeyong. Johnny tahu bahwa pemuda berambut coklat dan berwajah anime yang imut itu adalah Taeyong, seseorang yang Jaehyun suka.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo Johnny imnida. Aku saudaranya Jaehyun." Ten tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat sosok yang bernama Johnny itu.

"Jung Johnny? Ah, kalian menginap disini atau camping?" tanya mr Lee pada akhirnya.

'Bukan.. Aku Seo Johnny, kami hanya setengah bersaudara. Kami beda ibu.' Johhny sedikit geli jika marganya disebut Jung.

"Ahaha iya, kami menginap disini."

"Kalian sewa di kabin apa? Maukah kalian bersama kami saja di John Muir house? Kita berdelapan lebih dari cukup untuk disana, bagaimana?" Mr Lee menawarkan, Jaehyun sih mau banget tapi ia lihat kondisi juga. Nanti kalau dia nyerang Taeyong kan jadi masalah..

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu.. Akan kuurus sisanya." Johnny melirik Jaehyun.

'Aku tahu kau ingin berdekatan dengan Taeyongmu.' Johnny memang peka, nggak kayak yang lagi baca cerita ini. :v

Jaehyun yang mengerti arti dari tatapan itu hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan perasaan malu 'tercyduk' , begitulah..

Taeyong berlari-lari kecil mengikuti ibunya untuk memasuki salah satu kabin, kabin itu besar dan sangat nyaman ketika pertama kali kau melihatnya pasti ingin sekali untuk tinggal selamanya disana. Taeyong, Ten, Winwin terkagum dengan kabin itu. Dengan semangat, Taeyong menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang ada.

"AAA!!! Aku tidur disini!!" Taeyong langsung melompat ke salah satu tempat tidur yang ada diruangan itu, ia baru saja menemukan kamar yang berada dilantai dua itu.

/tap tap tap/

Taeyong mendengar langkah kaki yang menaiki tiap anak tangga, tapi masa bodo dengan itu, ia ingin menikmati kasur yang super empuk dan nyaman itu.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku tidur disini?"

'Eh? Jaehyun?' Taeyong langsung bangun dari acara malas-malasannya. Ia bisa melihat Jaehyun yang sedang membawa kopernya dan berdiri disamping kasur lainnya, tepat diseberang dari kasur Taeyong.

"Uhm.. Bo-boleh kok!" Taeyong kikuk, tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, saat Jaehyun menciumnya sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa.

Jaehyun meletakkan kopernya disamping kasur dan langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur nan empuk itu.

"Huah... Surga dunia hhh..." Taeyong saat ini hanya bisa memainkan ujung hoodie yang ia kenakan, memilinnya, mengelusnya, meremasnya, dan lain sebagainya.

"Hyung." Taeyong mengadahkan pandangannya ke Jaehyun.

"Berkeliling denganku yuk!"

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Jaehyun~ fotoin aku disitu~" Taeyong bergelayut manja dilengan Jaehyun.

"Sini sini, mana ponsel hyung?" Taeyong menyerahkan ponselnya dan berlari kekumpulan bunga yang mekar.

Taeyong berpose dengan senyuman bak malaikat dan memandang bunga tersebut.

'Cantik..' Jaehyun terpesona denga visual Taeyong. Taeyong yang sadar dengan tingkah Jaehyun itu pun kesal.

"Cepat foto aku Jae!! Jangan melamun!" Jaehyun tersadar dan langsung fokus untuk memfoto.

Setelah berhasil menjepret, Taeyong langsung menghampiri Jaehyun dan melihat hasil jepretan Jaehyun.

"Cantik.." Taeyong tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaehyun.

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa menemukan bunga seperti ini, jadi pengen metik, tapi nggak boleh.." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan bunganya yang cantik, tapi hyung yang cantik." Jaehyun masih terbuai melihat foto Taeyong dan tidak menyadari pipi Taeyong yang merah.

"Ah sudahlah! Cepat, masih banyak yang belum kita telusuri."

"Ah hyung, jangan jauh-jauh dari lodge. Cukup disekitar sini saja."

"Siapa juga yang pergi jauh-jauh!" Jaehyun cuma bisa memicingkan matanya, melihat punggung Taeyong yang berjalan menjauh.

'Lagi mens?' pikir Jaehyun, karena Taeyong terlihat seperti itu saat perubahan moodnya yang tak terduga. Jaehyun berlari dan berjalan disamping Taeyong.

"Hyung, kau sedang mens?"

/plakk!/

"Yak! Aku ini namja!" Jaehyun cuma bisa pasrah dan mengusap tengkuknya yang baru saja dipukul Taeyong.

Taeyong jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat Jaehyun yang kesakitan di tengkuknya.

"Uuh~ Jaehyun, maafkan aku, kau tak apa?" Taeyong mengelus tengkuk Jaeyun dengan lembut, mimik wajah Taeyong langsung sedih.

"Disitu hyung, agak naik sedikit." Jaehyun memasang wajah memelas.

"Disini?"

"Hyung agak majuan dong, jangan jauh-jauh. Nanti gak sampe buat ngelusnya." Taeyong mendekat dan lebih leluasa untuk mengelus tengkuk Jaehyun.

Taeyong tak sadar jika Jaehyun memandangnya lekat, manik coklatnya memandang manik hitam Taeyong meski fokus mata Taeyong tidak berfokus pada matanya.

"Sudah tak sakit?" Jaehyun tak menjawab, membuat Taeyong jadi terfokus dengan manik coklat didepannya.

Pandangan Taeyong seperti terkunci dengan manik didepannya. Lalu secara perlahan, Jaehyun memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Taeyong dengan lembut selama beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih hyung, tengkukku sudah tidak sakit lagi." ucap Jaehyun setelah ia selesai mengecup kening Taeyong.

Taeyong? Seperti tomat...

Jaehyun menyodorkan tangan kirinya. Taeyong tak mengerti maksud itu.

"A-apa?" jujur saja, Taeyong saat ini masih seperti tomat.

"Genggamlah tanganku hyung, ayo jalan lagi." Jaehyun menampilkan senyum manis berdimplenya.

Taeyong? Seperti kepiting rebus...

Mereka mulai jalan bergandengan tangan, menikmati suasana yang hanya ditemui jika ke hutan. Sejuk, tentram, tanpa polusi, damai.. Tapi tidak juga, jantung Taeyong sama sekali tidak damai.

Pada akhirnya, sisa jalan-jalan mereka hanya diisi keheningan, Taeyong terlalu nyaman dengan genggaman Jaehyun. Bahkan, sesampainya mereka di kabin, mereka masih bergandengan tangan dan masuk ke kabin dengan tenang.

Semasuknya mereka, mereka bingung dengan suasana sepi kabin itu, Jaehyun mengadahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru hingga ia menemukan yang lain sedang berada di outdoor.

"Ah.. Barbeque party rupanya. Ayo hyung, kita bergabung." mereka berjalan kearah teras yang ramai.

Saat mereka hampir saja sampai, Jaehyun melepas genggaman mereka, sedikit perasaan sedih terbesit dirasakan Taeyong. Taeyong menggenggam kembali tautan mereka yang terlepas, dan itu membuat Jaehyun menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa hyung?" Taeyong pun baru sepenuhnya sadar dan akhirnya melepas tangannya.

"Tak apa, ayo!" Taeyong kicep sendiri.

"Ah! Bagaimana Yongie sayang?? Bagus bukan tempat ini?" Mrs Lee menyambut Taeyong dengan senyuman.

"Rasanya aku pingin banget tinggal selamanya disini."

"Yasudah jadi rusa saja sana." Taeyong malah mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Ten, yang lain hanya bisa terkikik. Johnny yang baru datang dari dapur membawa stok daging baru.

"Oh Jeff, sudah puas jalan-jalannya?" Jaehyun membalas dengan senyumnya.

"Wah, kau tampan sekali kalau tersenyum." Mr Lee juga melirik Taedae, bermaksud untuk menjodohkan Taedae dengan teman Taeyong—Jaehyun—.

"Tch." Taedae berdecih. Johnny yang menyadarinya hanya menggeleng pelan.

'Padahal Jaehyun suka Taeyong..' Johnny bisa memaklumi bapak-bapak yang nggak peka.

Setelah itu, mereka menikmati daging dengan bercengkrama ria, meskipun Jaehyun lebih banyak diam.

Tak terasa, tadi yang baru saja siang sudah berganti malam. Saat ini semua penghuni sedang berkumpul diruang tengah, kecuali Jaehyun.

Taeyong bosan, dan ia pun celingukan mencari sosok yang bernama Jaehyun. Tak ada di ruang tebgah, ia pun mencarinya mulai dari lantai bawah, teras, hingga lantai dua pun Taeyong tak menemukan Jaehyun. Akhirnya Taeyong menyerah dan berjalan kekamarnya dan Jaehyun.

Sesampainya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur, matanya baru saja terpejam tapi ia mendengar ketukan jendela.

Taeyong membuka mata dan kaget kala melihat Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba ada dibalkon kamar.

Jaehyun mengisyaratkan Taeyong untuk kebalkon dengan jarinya, Taeyong ikut-ikut saja.

"Sejak kapan kau disini Jae?"

"Baru saja." Jaehyun senyum berdimple.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?" Jaehyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya, lalu ia menarik tangan Taeyong.

"Ikuti aku." Taeyong penasaran, lalu ia mulai mengikuti Jaehyun. Tapi Taeyong heran kala Jaehyun malah menaiki suatu benda yang ia jadikan tangga.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Jae?" Taeyong semakin bingung.

"Ikuti saja." Jaehyun masih terfokus dengan memanjat hingga ia sampai diatap.

"Tolong hati-hati hyung!" Taeyong mendengus dan mulai memanjat.

"Ugh.. -akh!"

"Yak! Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati.." Jaehyun meraih lengan Taeyong dan membantunya.

"Salahnya kau menyuruhku begini." Jaehyun cuma bisa mengalah.

Setelah Taeyong berhasil, Jaehyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Taeyong dan membawanya ke bagian tengah atap.

"Kau itu mau apa sih?" yang ditanya cuma senyum-senyum manis. Saat mereka sudah berada ditengah.

"Lihat keatas hyung." Taeyong mengernyit, lalu mendongak.

"UWAAAAH!" Taeyong menganga takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Diatasnya kini sedang tertampilkan langit dengan ribu hingga jutaan bintang yang indah.

"Indah kan hyung?" Jaehyun masih menampilkan senyumannya dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Taeyong yang sedang berdiri.

"Hyung, duduklah.." Taeyong perlahan duduk dengan pandangan masih tetap menatap bintang-bintang itu.

Setelah duduk, Jaehyun bisa melihat Taeyong yang masih menganga hingga air liurnya menetes.

Jaehyun terkikik dan menutup mulut Taeyong yang menganga itu.

"Ah! Ma-maaf.." Taeyong tersadar dan mengusap air liurnya, lalu ia menoleh pada Jaehyun.

"Ini indah sekali Jae, kapan kau menemukannya?"

"Dari tadi sih, semenjak matahari sudah terbenam. Dulu saat kecil aku suka sekali menonton National Geographic atau acara lain yang menyangkut tentang alam. Dan saat itu aku melihat episode yang memperkenalkan taman ini. Taman ini punya kelebihan yang banyak, salah satunya ya pemandangan seperti ini." Taeyong mengangguk.

Jaehyun memposisikan badannya jadi berbaring.

"Sini hyung." Taeyong juga ikut membaringkan badannya disebelah kiri Jaehyun.

Mereka terdiam, sama-sama takjub dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"Setahuku, ada 88 rasi bintang yang indah dilangit. Tapi setelah aku melihat ini, rasanya membutuhkan banyak deretan bintang untuk membentuknya." Taeyong mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat gestur seperti menggambar dilangit.

"Hyung, kurasa ada 89 rasi bintang yang indah dan cantik." Taeyong menoleh ke Jaehyun.

"Yak! 88 tahu! Kau ini malah melenceng dari kenyataan yang sudah ditemukan." Taeyong kesal.

"Karena satunya itu hyung, sesosok yang indah, cantik, dan mempesona. Jikalau hyung adalah salah satu dari mereka, hyung akan melambangkan suatu kebaikan dan keceriaan. Cocok bukan?" Taeyong bersemu merah dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku ini manusia dasar bodoh!" Jaehyun tertawa gemas.

'Dasar tukang gombal kerdus receh murahan basi!' Taeyong mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal, jangan lupakan pipinya yang masih bersemu.

Mereka terdiam kembali. Taeyong sebenarnya ingin menanyakan banyak hal ke Jaehyun, tapi lidahnya kelu dan bingung bagaimana cara menanyakannya.

"Ehm.. Jae." Akhirnya Taeyong memberanikan dirinya. Dan Jaehyun menyaut dengan deheman.

"Aku penasaran sekali dengan masalah yang kau hadapi, aku juga bingung kenapa kau pindah ke Chicago, padahal aku merasa aman-aman saja jika dekat denganmu. Kenapa?" Jaehyun terdiam, ia berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahu ke Taeyong.

"Maaf hyung, aku tak bisa menjelaskan." Taeyong kesal dan bangun, lalu ia menindih Jaehyun.

"Tak mau! Setidaknya ceritakan padaku! Karena secara tidak disengaja kau juga melibatkanku kan? Ceritakan, aku akan menjaga rahasia." Taeyong menampilkan tatapan intens. Jaehyun malah panas dingin sendiri dengan posisi mereka.

"A-ah.. Baiklah akan kuceritakan sedikit, tapi.. Menyingkirlah dulu hyung.." Taeyong menyingkir dan Jaehyun menghela napas lega.

Jaehyun akhirnya bangun untuk duduk.

"Akan kuceritakan, tapi tidak semuanya. Tak masalah?" Taeyong mengangguk.

"Aku sebenarnya diteror sejak dulu. Aku diinginkan untuk mati, itulah mengapa aku pindah." Taeyong membelalakan matanya.

"Ma-maksudmu?!"

"Uhm, bagaimana ya.. Aku selalu dicari untuk dibunuh, beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka menemukanku yang berada di Seoul. Itulah mengapa aku pindah ke Chicago dibawah perlindungan dari Johnny hyung. Dia terlibat juga, sudah sejak dulu pula ia melindungiku dari mereka." Taeyong tak menduga dengan kenyataan itu.

"La-lalu.. Aku terlibat tidak?"

"Sebenarnya, hyung bisa saja terlibat dengan urusanku. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, aku sudah melakukan banyak hal bejat agar bisa berlindung dibalik sosok para korbanku. Termasuk hyung, aku juga seperti itu agar bisa bersembunyi sementara dibalik punggungmu. Mereka tidak bisa melacakku karena lokasiku yang suka berpindah dan bersembunyi dengan segala hal. Aku minta maaf hyung untuk hal yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya, aku memanfaatkanmu. Maafkan aku." Jaehyun menunduk, Taeyong menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Jaehyun.

"Jika kau terus bersembunyi dibelakang korbanmu dalam jangka waktu yang lama, korbanmu akan terlibat dan terteror juga kan? Itulah mengapa kau hanya sementara saja." Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tak tahu hyung, kenapa aku masih ingin berhubungan dengan hyung.. Akan bahaya jika mereka tahu tentang hyung." Ucap Jaehyun lirih.

Taeyong mendekat ke Jaehyun dan memeluknya.

"Tak apa, aku tidak peduli. Kau dan hyungmu pasti merasa berat mengatasinya meskipun masih bisa mengurus masalah itu. Aku akan terlibat, aku akan membantu semampuku." Jaehyun kaget dan melepas pelukan lalu memegang bahu Taeyong.

"Tapi hyung, ini menyangkut dengan nyawa! Kau tidak usah ikut terlibat!" Taeyong tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap membantu." Jaehyun terharu dan memeluk Taeyong dengan erat, menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Taeyong.

Taeyong merasakan bahwa lehernya sedikit basah, Jaehyun menangis. Taeyong mengelus kepala Jaehyun dengan lembut.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam, Jaehyun dan Taeyong langsung menuju kekamar mereka untuk tidur. Mereka harus bersiap karena besok mereka akan ke lembah yang terkenal sekali di Yosemite.

Sesampainya dikamar, Jaehyun langsung berbaring dikasurnya sedangkan Taeyong kekamar mandi untuk sikat gigi agar giginya tidak berlubang.

"Hjaeh-hh... Hau hihak hosok higi?" Taeyong bertanya sembari menggosok giginya. Jaehyun hanya menggeleng malas.

Taeyong berkumur dan membersihkan mulutnya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengambil salah satu bantal yang ada dikasur Jaehyun.

/bukk!/

"Haiiiyaaaaa!!!" Jaehyun yang awalnya terpejam langsung terjengat kaget dan bangun.

"Dasar malas! Sana gosok gigi! Kau mau gigimu bolong dimakan kuman??!" Taeyong memarahi layaknya seorang ibu.

"Ah i-iya aku akan gosok gigi." Jaehyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, takut dipukul lagi.

Taeyong mendengus dan mulai menata beberapa barang yang belum sempat ia tata. Ia menggantung beberapa hoodie dan sweaternya didalam lemari pakaian.

Tak lupa juga ia menyemprot febreze kepenjuru ruangan.

/tok-tok/

"Masuk." Kepala Ten menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kau yakin akan tidur disini dengannya?" Taeyong mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia akan macam-macam saat kau tidur?"

"Tenang saja, ia tak akan melakukannya." dan orang yang mereka bicarakan pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, h-hai hyung." Jaehyun menyapa canggung.

"Kau baru saja gosok gigi kan?" Jaehyung mengangguk.

"Ini pasti karena kau suruh ya Yongie." Taeyong cuma cengengesan.

"Yasudah, tidurlah kalian. Awas saja kau Jae kalau macam-macam dengan Yongie." ucap Ten mengancam.

Setelah itu, Ten pergi. Jaehyun berdehem dan menuju kasurnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur." Taeyong mengangguk dan berbaring dikasurnya.

"Lampunya kumatikan hyung."

/ctik/

Gelap. Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong menjadi takut, sepertinya ketakutan pada gelap masih ada didalam dirinya. Aneh, padahal ia sudah tak masalah dengan Jaehyun, tapi kenapa ia masih merasa takut dengan gelap.

Taeyong tidak bisa tidur, ia takut. Taeyong berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Hu.. Huu... Hhh.." Taeyong bersuara tidak jelas, membuat Jaehyun tersadar kembali.

"Hyu-hyung? Hyung!" Jaehyun langsung kekasur Taeyong dan memeluknya.

"Hyung.. Kenapa?" Taeyong sedikit bergetar.

"Geh.. Gelap." Jaehyun langsung menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada diatas nakas disamping kasur Taeyong.

"Shhh.. Shh.. Sudah tak apa, sudah tidak gelap lagi. Aku ada disini hyung." Taeyong seketika tenang.

Taeyong menggeser tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah disini." Jaehyun pun menurut dan mulai ikut berbaring di kasur Queen size yang mereka tempati, cukup untuk berdua.

Jaehyun masih memeluk Taeyong dan sesekali mengelus surai coklat Taeyong.

"Kenapa aku masih takut dengan gelap?" Jaehyun terdiam sebentar.

"Padahal aku sudah tak masalah denganmu, tapi kenapa aku masih takut gelap?" Jaehyun mulai mengelus surai Taeyong kembali.

'Maafkan aku hyung, trauma yang seperti itu memang susah untuk hilang.' Jaehyun kini merutuki kelakuannya yang lalu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, tidurlah. Aku disini."

"Ta-tapi–"

Cup!

"Selamat malam hyung." Jaehyun langsung memejamkan matanya untuk tidur setelah mencium bibir Taeyong sekilas.

Taeyong bersemu merah, padahal ia sudah dicium untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi kenapa ia masih malu dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Taeyong menelusupkan kepalanya kedada Jaehyun. Sekarang jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat karena malu.

'Kok mau lagi ya?' Taeyong merasa bodoh dengan pikirannya.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

 ** _hi gaes.. maaf nunggu lama, gmn menurut kalian ch ini?_**


	10. 10

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Taedae menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang ada untuk menuju kelantai dua, rambut panjangnya sesekali ia belai sendiri agar terlihat rapi.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar dimana adik kesayangan dan si temen adiknya yang laknat itu, ia mulai membuka perlahan pintunya tanpa mengetuk.

"Yongie, bangun Yong-LAHAULAAAAA!!!" Taedae heboh dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

 _'Plis dah ya, kalian tuh belum nikah tapi tidurnya gitu amat!'_ bagaimana Taedae tak bisa heboh, posisi mereka benar-benar terlihat intim-menurut Taedae-, mereka yang saling berpelukan, Taeyong yang seperti menghilang karena terlalu mendekat dengan badan Jaehyun, kepalanya yang terlihat nyaman didada Jaehyun, Jaehyun yang memperlakukan Taeyong seperti guling, badan mereka berdempetan tanpa jarak seinci pun, bahkan baju yang dikenakan Taeyong sedikit terangkat hingga perut mulus ratanya terlihat meskipun setengah saja. Taedae bisa panas dingin sendiri melihatnya.

Taedae berdehem, bersiap untuk berteriak.

1..2...3!

"HAYO NAKKK!! UANG KOS-KOSANNYA MANA!!!!!"

"EOMMAA!!" Jaehyun dan Taeyong berteriak kaget.

 _/brukk!/_

Jaehyun jatuh dari kasur pemirsa..

"Aigoo~ appo~" Jaehyun mengelus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Salahnya sendiri kau tidur seperti itu!" Taedae berjalan mendekati kasur dan melangkahi Jaehyun, lalu ia mendekat ke Taeyong dan memeluk adiknya itu yang masih setengah terbangun.

"Yongie, kau diapa-apakan Jaehyun tidak?"

"Tidak kok eon, huaaahhm~" Taeyong mengucek matanya pelan.

"Yasudah, cuci muka sana, terus turun kebawah untuk sarapan." Taeyong mengangguk, Taedae tersenyum lalu beranjak dari kasur, ia juga melangkahi Jaehyun lagi.

"Habis ini turun, sarapan." Taedae langsung pergi setelah berkata seperti itu kepada Jaehyun, Jaehyun hanya bisa maklum. Setelah Taedae keluar dari kamar, Taeyong mulai beranjak untuk kekamar mandi yang diikuti oleh Jaehyun.

Mereka sama-sama mencuci muka dengan sabun yang sama dan gerakan yang sama.

- _Satu putaran-_

 _-Setengah putaran-_

 _-Bersihkan sel kulit mati dan kotoran-_

 _-Tar-putar diwajah-_

 _-Bilas!-_

 _-Multivitamin!-_

Begitulah kira-kira..

Maap aje tapi authornya nggak niat buat endorse kok :)))

Setelah itu, mereka membilas wajah mereka dengan air hangat dan dikeringkan dengan handuk. Lalu mereka turun kelantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Sudah siap semua?" Mr Lee bertanya pada rombongannya.

"Ah Jeff, kau denganku saja okey?" Johnny berkata pada Jaehyun dan Jaehyun mengangguk.

Saat ini mereka tengah bersiap untuk ke lembah yang sangat terkenal di Yosemite, Johnny dan Jaehyun naik mobil Johnny, saat mereka ingin masuk,

"Jae-jaehyun! Aku ikut dimobil ini!" Taeyong berlari kemobil Johnny.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut disini!" Ten berseru.

"Ah.. Yasudah kalu begitu kita berempat naik mobilku." Johnny akhirnya bersuara.

"Yasudah, kau disana bersama Ten ya.."

"Iya-iya eomma~~" maklumlah, Taeyong kan anak manja.

Setelah mereka benar-benar siap, mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju lembah Yosemite.

Selama perjalanan, Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Taeyong terus saja bercanda. Ten hanya diam dan sesekali tertawa kecil karena tingkah dari ketiganya.

"Ah.. Dia pernah fashion show tanpa busana di komplek perumahan.. Aku masih ingat dulu itu, Jaehyun masih umur tiga tahun! Aaa-yak! Appo!" Johnny meringis kala Jaehyun mencekiknya.

"Tidak usah cerita yang itu dasar pabo!!!" Jaehyun semakin mencekik Johnny dengan kuat.

"Aaaahhh Yak! Hentikan! Iya-iya maafkan aku! Aku sedang menyetir sekarang, jangan ganggu!" Jaehyun melepaskan cekikannya. Wajah Jaehyun memerah, ia menahan malu. Taeyong yang terbahak saat ini membuatnya semakin malu.

"Uutututtt~~ Jaehyunnie menggemaskan~ tapi, maksudnya dari fashion show tanpa busana itu seperti apa?" Taeyong bertanya.

"Jadi saat itu kami sedang bermain air di halaman depan, Jaehyun melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Karena pagar rumah terbuka, Jaehyun malah keluar dan lari-larian di komplek perumahan yang dulu. Yaampun~ padahal anaknya bukan aku tapi kok aku yang malu. Aaaa!! Iya! Iya! Aku diam!" Jaehyun menarik tangannya kembali dari leher Johnny.

Taeyong semakin terbahak dan merasa gemas. Ia mencondongkan badannya dan mencubit pipi Jaehyun dari belakang.

"Iih~ menggemaskan!!!" Jaehyun tersenyum malu karena perlakuan Taeyong.

"Aah-aah! Hyung! Appo~" Jaehyun meringis sembari memegang tangan Taeyong yang berada dipipi kirinya. Johnny melihat itu.

"Aigoo~ sejak kapan kalian sedekat itu?" Johnny juga senang ternyata sudah ada kemajuan pesat.

"Uhm.. Belum lama sih, ya kan Jae?" Taeyong sedikit tersipu dan Johnny melihatnya, Jaehyun hanya diam karena malu, Ten tidak bersuara sama sekali.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Jaehyun mengambil banyak sekali foto pemandangan lembah itu, dan hasil jepretannya mengesankan, meskipun tak jarang juga ia memotret Taeyong tanpa Taeyong sadari.

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun! Ayo lari ke sana bersamaku!" Jaehyun tersenyum dan berlari mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang.

"Yongie!! Jangan jauh-jauh!!!" Mrs Lee berteriak.

"Tidak kok eomma!!!" Taeyong menyaut.

Dan mereka berlarian lagi, ah jangan lupakan kalau mereka juga tertawa.

Dari kejauhan, Ten melihat semuanya. Entahlah kini Ten merasa bahwa Jaehyun itu anak baik. Tapi ia juga masih takut jika kejadian sebelumnya akan terulang, apakah ia terlalu berpikir negatif tentang Jaehyun? Apakah ia harus merubah sisi pandangnya?

"Tenang saja, Jaehyun itu anak baik." Ten menoleh dan mendapati Johnny yang berdiri disamping kirinya.

"Hm.. Aku hanya takut kalau kejadian sebelumnya terulang."

"Ya, aku tahu persis Jaehyun seperti apa. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, seperti apa Taeyong saat ini?" Ten memandang Taeyong dan Jaehyun lagi.

 _'Bahagia..'_

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum dan tertawa, Ten dan Johnny bisa melihat Taeyong yang sedang menggelitik pinggang Jaehyun dan Jaehyun yang berusaha menghindar.

 _Ckrik!!_

Ten menoleh ke Johnny lagi.

"Untuk apa kau memfoto mereka?"

"Uhm, untuk kenangan, kenapa? Kau juga mau difoto?" Johnny langsung mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah Ten.

 _Ckrik!!_

"Yak apa-apaan kau!" Ten baru sadar karena Johnny memfoto dirinya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa nggak senyum?" Johnny melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Kau saja yang tiba-tiba memfotoku."

"Ok kalau gitu, sini kufoto lagi. Senyum ya!" Johnny mundur selangkah dan mengambil posisi.

"Ah! Tidak-tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Sudahlah.. Cepat senyum!"

"Heh? A-apa?"

 _Ckrik!!_

"Kok malah melongo sih?" Johnny sedikit terkikik gemas. Ten kesal dan malu.

"Ah, tapi tak apa kok. Kau kan manis, jadi hasil fotonya bagus-bagus saja." Ten tersipu karena perkataan Johnny.

"Uh.. Ekhem! Terserah kau saja." Johnny mendengus.

"Oh! By the way.. Kita belum kenalan secara benar kan?" Johnny menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Johhny Seo." Ten menyaut uluran itu.

"Ten."

Alis Johnny menyatu, bingung.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, Ten?" Ten mendelik sebal.

"Yak! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu namamu siapa?" Ten mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Ya.. Namaku memang Ten." bisa Johnny akui bahwa sosok didepan matanya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau yakin? Apa nama di akta kelahiranmu hanya tertulis T-E-N?" Ten mendengus sebal sembari mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Chittapon." Johnny menatap Ten dan sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Chittapon." Ten mengulangi ucapannya.

"Cheetah... Bond?" setengah alis milik Johnny terangkat, Ten sudah sebal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"CHITTAPON! DASAR BULE UEEDAAN!!" sepertinya, tata bicara nyabe Ten mulai muncul kembali.

Tangan Taeyong dan Jaehyun saling bertautan, mereka sedang berjalan santai di hamparan rumput disalah satu kawasan kecil lembah.

"Hyung, jangan jauh-jauh dari rombongan. Nanti ada beruang." Taeyong mendengus.

"Tak mungkinlah Jae.. Lagipula kau kan ada disini bersamaku." Jaehyun kikuk.

"Ya bukan begitu maksudku, tapi disini alamnya 95% liar, aku tak bohong perihal adanya beruang disini." Taeyong tidak peduli.

"Nah, yang penting sekarang kan belum ketemu beru-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Taeyong kaget dan melompat ke Jaehyun.

Refleks, Jaehyun menggendong Taeyong yang melompat kearahnya dengan gaya bridal. Jaehyun juga kaget, tapi dengan cepat ia menormalkan kondisi dan melihat penyebabnya.

"Yaampun hyung~~ itu hanya tupai!" Jaehyun tertawa.

"Uh-huh? Tupai?" wajah Taeyong terlihat sedikit takut tapi ia mencoba untuk biasa saja.

"Ehm-baiklah kalau begitu.." Taeyong hendak turun dari gendongan Jaehyun.

 _Srakk!_

"EOMMA!!" Taeyong mengeratkan pegangannya dan bersembunyi diceruk leher Jaehyun. Jaehyun tertawa dengan keras.

"Yaampun hyung~~ itu tupai yang tadi. Hahaha! Sudahlah jangan takut, ujujuju~" Jaehyun memperlakukan Taeyong seperti bayi, salah satu tangannya yang berada dipunggung Taeyong ia buat untuk menepuk-nepuk. Menimang Taeyong layaknya bayi yang baru lahir.

Taeyong sangat malu saat ini, ia merutuki seberapa bodohnya ia.

"Yasudah Jae.. Ayo kembali." Taeyong berkata yang masih memeluk leher Jaehyun dan bersembunyi diceruk leher Jaehyun.

Tapi Jaehyun tak kunjung bergerak, Taeyong bingung dan kesal. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jaehyun kesal.

"Kok nggak jalan sih?!" Jaehyun cuma membalas dengan cengiran dan tawa kecil.

"Apa hyung mau kita kembali dalam posisi seperti ini??" Taeyong tersadar dan pipinya langsung memanas.

"Ah! I-iya! Maafkan aku.." Taeyong gelagapan dan langsung turun dari gendongan Jaehyun.

Setelah itu, tangan kanan Jaehyun meraih pinggang ramping Taeyong dan mereka berbalik arah untuk kembali.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Yak! Noona, jangan pose begitu."

"Kenapa sih memangnya? Kan dulu juga tidak masalahkan? Yuk yuk foto lagi." Taedae berpose dengan tangan kanan yang mencubit pipi Winwin.

"Noona, kumohon jangan pose begini lagi." Winwin memohon.

"Kenapa..?" Taedae menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, aku takut nanti dia cemburu dan marah." ucap Winwin polos. Mrs Lee dan Taedae tercengang, Ten dan Taeyong terkikik.

"Yaampun Winwinnie.. Sosok siapakah yang beruntung mengisi hatimu? Yeoja? Namja?" tanya mrs Lee.

"Uhm.. Ituh, hoobaeku. Dia tampan." jawab Winwin malu-malu.

"Wah wah wah. Aku kalah dari Winwin, siapa namanya?" Taedae bertanya.

"Yuta.." Jaehyun kaget dan langsung memandang mereka.

"Yu-yuta?? Hyung berpacaran dengan Yuta??" Winwin mengangguk.

Jaehyun tidak percaya dan shock seketika.

"Kau saja yang pergi tanpa kabar, temanmu itu jadi bermain terus dengan kami sampai dia kepincut sama Winwin." Ten menjelaskan sembari mengemil potato chips. Johnny menyambar potato chipsnya dan melahap habis hingga tak bersisa, lalu bungkusnya ia beri ke Ten.

"Kalau bawa snack harus bagi-bagi." Ten mendelik kesal, Johnny nyengir tanpa dosa.

Suasana pun ramai dengan tingkah laku mereka semua, Ten dan Johnny pun jadi sering berantem meskipun juga tidak bisa dibilang berantem. Jaehyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah jatuh pada pesona Tennie.." Jaehyun menoleh karena perkataan Taeyong, lalu ia mengangguk setuju.

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Jaehyun, saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk bersandar dan berteduh dibawah pohon, mengamati teman-teman dan keluarga mereka yang asik bercanda ria.

"Jaehyun.." ada jeda sebelum Jaehyun membalas panggilan itu dengan gumaman.

"Kapan kau kembali lagi ke Seoul?" Jaehyun diam.

"Aku tak tahu hyung."

Taeyong menghela napas, ia raih tangan kanan Jaehyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kumohon, kembalilah ke Seoul. Aku akan kesepian jika kau berada sangat jauh dari jangkauanku."

Perasaan Jaehyun menghangat, ia genggam tangan kiri Taeyong dengan tangan kanannya. Jari mereka bertautan dan ibu jari Jaehyun yang bebas ia buat untuk mengelus punggung tangan Taeyong.

"Aku tak janji hyung.." Jaehyun berkata dengan lemas. Taeyong mengerti dan tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Sesaat, Taedae melihat Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Lalu ia segera mendekat ke Ten dan berbisik ditelinga kiri pemuda itu.

"Coba lihat, ada burung yang sedang bermesraan tak tahu tempat. Bagaimana jika eomma dan appa melihat?" Ten pun langsung melihat ke objek yang dimaksud. Alis Ten berkerut.

"Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?" Taedae hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Kurasa mereka tidak berpacaran." Johnny tiba-tiba bersuara, Taedae sedikit berpikir.

"Jadi maksudmu mereka itu sedang berhubungan tanpa status?" Johnny hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

 _-kembali ke leptop.. Ekhem/ mksd oe, jaeyong-_

Taeyong yang semula asik bersandar pada bahu kanan Jaehyun, ia sempat melihat kakaknya sekilas.

"Ehm Jae.. Noonaku melihat kesini." Taeyong ingin menarik tangannya dan duduk dengan tegap.

Tetapi, Jaehyun mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka dan menyandarkan kepala Taeyong untuk kembali bersandar pada bahunya.

"Biarlah, jangan dihiraukan. Noonamu hanya iri melihat kita." Taeyong terkikik.

"Yaampun Jae.. Jangan jahat-jahat sama noonaku, nanti kamu di smackdown bagaimana?" Taeyong berkata sembari mencubit pipi kanan Jaehyun dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

 _'Ah.. Benar juga, dia kan calon kakak iparku. Jangan sampai aku berbuat jahat dengannya.'_ Jaehyun seketika sadar.

"Ah iya hyung, maaf. Hehe.." Taeyong hanya berdecih imut.

"Hei kalian si dua burung pecinta! Cepat kemari!!" teriakkan Taedae sukses membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong merona.

Dengan sigap, Taeyong langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil ke Taedae.

"Eomma.. Noona.. Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Taeyong kesal, pasalnya mereka berjalan menuju suatu tempat tanpa pasti dan rute jalan yang tidak mulus, terkadang bebatuan.

"Jangan mengeluh Yongie, kau itu namja. Harus kuat." Mr Lee berkata tegas namun sayang.

 _'Hihi, dia memang seorang namja. Tapi dia akan menjadi uke bila bersamaku.'_ Jaehyun gemas sendiri.

"Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu Jae, kau menyeramkan." Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil sebagai respon perkataan Ten.

"Ah, tapi kalau kau yang senyum malah manis." Ten menoleh ke kanan.

Johnny terkikik gemas, Ten kesal dan mencubit pinggang Johnny.

"Aw! Jangan jahat-jahat padaku."

"Biar! Siapa suruh kau menggodaku terus!." Ten berkata ketus, tapi ia juga tertawa.

Jaehyun melihat semua interaksi Johnny dan Ten, lalu Jaehyun memanggil Johnny dan membisikinya.

"Dude, kalau kau suka, tembak saja dia." Johnny menyengir lalu bergantian membisiki Jaehyun.

"Bro, kalau kau cinta Taeyong, cepat lamar dia."

 _-headshot!-_

Jaehyun membeku, entah kenapa perkataan Johnny malah berpengaruh besar kedirinya.

"Ah lupakan saja." Jaehyun langsung mendahului Johnny dan Johnny hanya bisa terkikik.

"Ehm, Jaehyun kenapa?" itu Taeyong yang bertanya ke Johnny. Johnny tersenyum dan menyuruh Taeyong untuk mengejar Jaehyun, Taeyong menurut dan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Jaehyun.

"Jae.. Pelan-pelan!" Jaehyun memelankan jalannya dan menoleh kesamping kiri.

Ah.. Karena perkataan Johnny tadi, Jaehyun jadi malu sendiri.

"I-iya hyung?"

"Kau kenapa?" Jaehyun meneguk salivanya kasar, wajah khawatir Taeyong sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Hanya ingin cepat sampai." Jaehyun tersenyum diakhir, Taeyong percaya saja.

"Oh iya Jae, nanti kau mau pergi dengan--KYAA!!" Jaehyun langsung memeluk Taeyong dari samping kala Taeyong baru saja tersandung batu yang ukurannya tak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Hyung! Berhati-hatilah!" Taeyong hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Cie~ yang khawatir cie~" Taeyong menggoda Jaehyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jaehyun dengan telunjuknya.

Ok, sejak kapan hyung tercintanya ini jadi kekanakan begini?

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kedelapan orang itu berjalan, mereka sampai ditujuan mereka, air terjun.

"Wah! Air terjunnya indah!" Taeyong berteriak karena suara jatuh dari ratusan ribu kubik air terdengar deras sekali. Mereka juga sedikit demi sedikit menjadi basah karena terkena cipratan air, meskipun tempat mereka berdiri lumayan jauh, tapi tetap saja masih terkena cipratan.

Jaehyun dan Johnny sedang bertanding lempar batu, siapa yang paling jauh melempar batunya, ia yang menang, dan yang kalah harus rela untuk ditampar, dicubit, ataupun jambak.

"Oke, one, two, hyat!!"

 _-tuk–tuk–tuk–plung!-_

"Yesss, aku menang!" Johnny berseru menang.

"Come here Jae, hadap aku." Jaehyun mendengus dan menghadap Johnny.

 _/plakk!/_

"Aw! Ternyata kau tidak berbaik hati padaku!" Jaehyun meringis sembari mengelus pipi kirinya yang panas karena ulah Johnny. "Oke, ronde berikutnya. Hana, dul, set!"

 _-tuk–tuk–tuk–tuk–plung!-_

"HAHA!! Kemarilah bro!!!" Jaehyun tersenyum licik dan meregangkan otot tangan kanannya, bersiap melakukan pembalasan, Johnny merinding dengan sendirinya, pasalnya Jaehyun itu berotot dan kuat dibalik wajah imut dan bajunya itu.

"Whoo~ bersiaplah. Hana, dul--"

 _/PLAAKKKK!!!!/_

"OUCH!!!! ITU SAKIT JAEHYUN!! AWWWW!!!" benarkan kata Johnny, menurut Jaehyun sendiri itu hanya tamparan biasa, tapi menurut Johnny, itu adalah tamparan yang luar biasa.

"Omg bro!! I'm sorry hahahahaha!" Jaehyun terpingkal setelah tahu bahwa pipi kiri Johnny memerah dan sedikit mengecap gambar tangan.

"GYAHAHAHA!!! KALIAN INI BODOH SEKALI HAHAHA!!" mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Ten yang sama terbahaknya.

Ten mendekat ke mereka berdua dan melihat pipi Johnny. "Omo~~ itu membekas hahaha." Ten terbahak lagi, dosa nggak sih ngetawain orang yang lagi kesakitan??

"Karena kau disini, kau harus ikut bermain dengan kami!"

"Eh?!" Ten membelalakkan matanya. Lalu ia menerima batu kecil yang Johnny beri dengan ekspresi kaget. Ah, ia yakin kalau ia akan kalah, ototnya tidak terlalu terlatih meski ia juga tidak bisa dibilang kurus.

"Ok, me first." Jaehyun mengambil ancang-ancang dan sedetik kemudian ia melempar batunya. Batu Jaehyun terlempar jauh, hampir tepat terjatuh di ratusan ribu kubik air itu. Lalu diikuti dengan Johnny yang tak kalah jauhnya meski Jaehyun masih lebih jauh. Ok, Ten pasti kalah.

Padahal belum melempar batunya tapi ia sudah parno sendiri, tahu sendiri kalau tamparan mereka berdua itu pasti sakit. Tapi Ten tetap melempar batunya dan hanya berjarak sekitar 2,5 meter saja batu itu tenggelam.

"Err... Kalian berbaik hatilah padaku." Ten tersenyum kecut.

Jaehyun mendekat kearah Ten, mengambil beberapa helai rambut Ten dan menjambaknya pelan.

"Aw!"

"Ah! Maaf hyung kalau itu sakit!" Jaehyun merasa bersalah dan tak enak karena bagaimanapun juga Ten itu kakak kelasnya.

"Oke giliranku." Johnny juga mendekat kearah Ten.

Belum apa-apa Ten sudah takut dan memejamkan matanya. Pipi ataupun rambutnya sudah siap untuk ditampar ataupun dijambak.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Johnny mencubit pelan hidung bangir Ten dan sukses membuat Ten kaget dan membuka matanya.

"Ka-kau, tidak menampar atau menjambakku?" Johnny tersenyum.

"Sangat sayang sekali kalau wajah manis itu harus tertampar atau rambut itu terjambak." oke, Ten gugup sendiri jadinya. Dan Jaehyun berasa seperti nyamuk.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Jaehyun ayo cepat kemari!!" Taeyong berteriak memanggil Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke Taeyong lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan untuk ke rombongan.

 _/bruk!!/_

"Ah! I'm sorry.. Are you okay??" karena dirinya yang tidak hati-hati, secara tidak sengaja Jaehyun bertabrakan pundak dengan pengunjung lain. Sosok yang tertabrak oleh Jaehyun tadi hanya mengangguk, sosok itu mengenakan hoodie yang membuat wajahnya tak nampak.

 _'Sepertinya aku kenal.'_ Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu, Jaehyun kembali berjalan.

"Ada apa Jae??" tanya Taeyong, Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Tidak apa-apa.."

Lalu mereka lanjut berjalan lagi. Kedelapan orang itu bersenang-senang dengan menelusuri berbagai tempat dari alam itu hingga matahari mulai bersinar jingga.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Johnny mendongak dan mendapati Ten yang kini berdiri dihadapannya sembari membawa dua kaleng soda.

Johnny tersenyum lalu mengangguk, lalu Ten duduk disamping Johnny dan kini mereka sedang duduk dipohon yang tumbang sembari menikmati langit yang berubah jingga, Ten juga memberi sekaleng soda ke Johnny yang diterima baik oleh pemuda itu.

"Ehm, Johnny. Bolehkah bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, tanya saja apapun itu."

"Apapun?"

"Ya."

Ten menunduk dan memainkan pinggiran kaleng soda dengan jari telunjuknya, ia berpikir-pikir sejenak sebelum menanyakan apa yang membuat penasaran setengah mati olehnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan kau dan Jaehyun." Johnny yang semula menghadap kedepan kini menoleh menghadap Ten.

"Maksudmu?" Ten menjilati bibirnya yang kering.

"Ngg.. Maksudku, aku penasaran dengan kalian berdua terkhusus pada Jaehyun. Ya kau tahu, adikmu itu pernah berulah yang tidak-tidak kepada Taeyong dan kini ia berubah drastis menjadi sangat manis dan ia juga berkata kalau ia menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Aku bingung dengan semua tingkah lakunya dan sikapnya."

"Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia menghilang bak ditelan bumi hingga secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, kita bertemu lagi dengannya bersamamu." Johnny menundukkan kepalanya, memilah-milah jawaban yang tepat untuk Ten.

"Ah, soal itu, masalah pribadinya bersamaku." Ten menghela napas.

"Sekarang aku tanya--"

Ten menoleh menatap Johnny.

"--Apa masalah itu?"

"Dimana Ten dan Johnny?" Taeyong membalas pertanyaan Taedae dengan kedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Taedae menyodorkan dua bungkus chocolate bar ke Taeyong. "Makan ini dulu untuk mengganjal perut, sebentar lagi kita akan kembali lounge." Dengan senang hati Taeyong menerimanya.

Dengan semangat, Taeyong membuka salah satu bungkus dari snack itu dan memakannya dengan lahap hingga meninggalkan beberapa noda kecil diujung bibirnya, ia juga menyimpan satunya lagi untuk nanti. "Oh! Noona!"

"Iya?"

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya membayangkan kalau kita camping disini." Taedae tertawa kecil.

"Kita sudah menginap di lounge yang besar dan nyaman tapi kenapa berpikir malah menginap didalam tenda?" Taedae tertawa.

"Err.. Sudah kubilangkan kalau bayangkan saja!" Taeyong mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aigoo~ anak eomma mengemaskan sekali kalau sedang kesal." tiba-tiba mrs Lee muncul dan mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas. Taeyong semakin menkerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah itu mrs Lee berjalan menuju mobil yang diikuti oleh Taedae.

Taeyong mendengus dan menggigit lagi cokelatnya dan pandangannya menelusuri sekitar. Ia bisa melihat kalau pengunjung lain juga tengah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke lounge ataupun tenda mereka. Tapi Taeyong tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. _'Kemana dia?'_

"Mencariku hyung?"

"Gyaaaa!!!" Jaehyun tertawa jahil.

"Huuh!! Dasar Jaehyun pabo!! Untuk apa mengagetkanku seperti itu?!" Taeyong mendengus kesal karena Jaehyun dan mengkerucutkan bibirnya kembali kala Jaehyun belum berhenti tertawa.

Tadi Jaehyun mengagetkan Taeyong dengan membisikinya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang dan respon Taeyong benar-benar hiburan tersendiri bagi Jaehyun.

"Aigoo~ jangan ngambek hyung.. Baiklah, ada apa mencariku?" Taeyong berdecih dan mengigit cokelatnya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran saja kau ada dimana." Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Hyung, ikut sebentar denganku yuk! Sembari menunggu yang lain siap sebelum kita kembali ke lounge." Taeyong menggigit cokelatnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan menyimpan bungkusnya. "Baiklah, ayo!"

Dan mereka berjalan beriringan ke suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu terjangkau dengan pengunjung lain. Sesampainya ditempat itu, mereka duduk bersebelahan disebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk diduduki mereka berdua, menikmati langit senja dan burung-burung yang terbang diatas sana. Sejenak, Jaehyun mamandang Taeyong lekat.

"Hyung.." Taeyong menoleh. "Iya?"

 _'Aku menyukaimu hyung..'_ Jaehyun menegak salivanya kasar.

"Eng.. Tidak apa-apa, lupakan." Taeyong sempat mengernyit tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi.

Taeyong mendekat ke Jaehyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jaehyun dengan nyaman. Jaehyun mati-matian untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang serasa berdiskotik saat ini.

"Hyung.."

"Apa lagi sih Jae?? Jangan jadi tidak jelas begitu." Taeyong mengembungkan pipinya kesal namun sayang, Jaehyun tidak melihatnya.

"Hei lihat! Kerikilnya lucu!" Taeyong berseru lucu saat melihat tumpukan kerikil dibawahnya. Kerikil yang berwarna cerah dan terlihat sangat indah jika dipakai untuk hiasan akuarium.

Taeyong membungkuk dan mengambil beberapa kerikil tersebut dan menyimpannya didalam bungkus cokelat yang tadi ia makan.

"Mungkin bisa menjadi tambahan untuk rumahnya Bubu." Bubu adalah ikan cupang berwarna biru, peliharaan Taeyong. Jaehyun tertawa gemas.

 _'Aigoo~ hyungku ini menggemaskan sekali.'_ sejenak kemudian, mereka saling diam.

"Hyung.." akhirnya Jaehyun angkat suara terlebih dahulu sembari menatap lurus kearah manik indah milik Taeyong. Taeyong merespon dan secara kenyataan, itu membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Hening, belum ada yang mau bersuara. Dan hal tersebut membuat mereka berhasil untuk mendengar detak jantung masing-masing. Ok, sejak kapan pipi Taeyong memanas?

Jaehyun masih menatap manik Taeyong lekat, perlahan, Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong. Dan dengan perlahan pula Jaehyun memejamkan matanya dan berakhir dengan menempelnya dua benda yang kenyal itu.

Taeyong diam, tapi ia juga tidak menolak. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Taeyong untuk memajamkan matanya juga dan itu sukses membuat jantung mereka seperti meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Secara perlahan, Jaehyun mulai bergerak dengan melumatnya dan menghisapnya, oh betapa polosnya Taeyong yang tidak mengerti harus bagaimana dan memilih diam tidak membalas aksi Jaehyun. Jaehyun menelusupkan tangannya ketengkuk Taeyong dan menariknya membuat ciuman mereka berdua menjadi semakin dalam.

Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini perut Taeyong terasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang dan seluruh wajahnya pasti lebih merah dari pantat punyanya Mr Eugene Crab.

Kegiatan itu masih berlangsung hingga pada akhirnya-

"Wow! Lihatlah dua sejoli ini!" Taeyong dan Jaehyun terjengat kaget dan menjauh, menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa itu.

Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya dan kaget bukan main. "KAU??!!"

Jaehyun refleks berdiri dan menarik pergelangan Taeyong dan membuat Taeyong untuk bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya, wajah Jaehyun menjadi garang seketika.

"Ei-ei-ei.. Santai saja, hehehe.. Tapi percuma juga sih kau menyembunyikannya--" sosok itu menyengir.

"--Hai Taeyong! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu!" Jaehyun shock seketika.

 _'Bahaya! Ini bahaya! Bajingan itu sudah tahu Taeyong hyung!!'_ Jaehyun tidak harus berbuat apa hingga ia putuskan.

"Lari." Taeyong mengernyit.

"A-apa?"

"CEPAT LARI DARI SINI HYUNG!!!!" Taeyong pun menurut dan langsung lari.

"HAHAHA!! TIDAK SEGAMPANG ITU!" sosok itu tertawa, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ah! HYUUNG!!" Jaehyun berlari kearah Taeyong yang diikuti dengan sosok itu yang melempar batu dengan bentuk yang kasar.

Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dan--

 _/DUAAK!!/_

"JAEHYUN!!" Jaehyun langsung ambruk, kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan pelipisnya mengalirkan cairan berwarna merah.

"Hyu-hyung.. Ce-cepat lari danhh.. Beritahu J-johnny hyunghh.." Taeyong menangis.

"Ti-tidak Jae!! Hiks!! Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu!!" Taeyong tersedu-sedu dan berusaha untuk membantu Jaehyun bangkit.

"Ce-cepat hyunghh-Akh!!" Jaehyun menggelinding dan meringis. "Jae-mmmpphh!!"

Sosok itu membekap mulut Taeyong dengan sapu tangan dan Jaehyun melihatnya. Sosok itu membuat Taeyong tak sadarkan diri dan mengangkutnya, membawa pergi.

"Hyu-hyunghh.." ucap Jaehyun lirih dan masih berusaha untuk bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya karena Taeyong lebih penting saat ini.

 _'Johnny hyung! Aku harus memberitahu Johnny hyung!'_ Jaehyun perlahan bangkit dan berlari kecil untuk mencari Johnny sembari memegang pelipisnya.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

 ** _maaf yg sebesar2ny krn up ny lama.. hikseu_**


End file.
